


Chaos

by Bylerftw213



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is not a dick, Blood and Violence, CONTAINS EXTREME GRAPHIC CONTENT, DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO GORE, DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO RAPE, F/F, Hurt, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Takes place in the Dishonoured universe, Theres more characters from ST and dishonoured but cannot be bothered tagging them, change the dishonoured storyline by a lot, death of the outsider never happened, mention some dishonoured characters but they’re not import, takes place after dishonoured 2, very violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bylerftw213/pseuds/Bylerftw213
Summary: DON’T READ THIS STORY IF YOU’RE SENSITIVE. THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE RAPE, EXTREME VIOLENCE, UNDERAGE SEX AND TORTURE.THIS STORY WILL HAVE VERY DESCRIPTIVE DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE AND GORE, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF GORE WILL TRIGGER YOU.ANY PHOBIAS SUCH AS NECK SLITTING, EYE GOUNGING, REMOVAL OF LIMBS AND DECAPITATION, PLEASE AVOID READING.THIS WILL BE A VERY GRIM AND GROTTY FANFIC.“Everything changed on that day. That knock on the door changed my life and Will’s life forever. We lost everyone we love on that day and our innocence were taken from us. We were empty shells for a long time, until I met you. If we were the leading protagonist of our own book, our story would certainly be a tragedy.”





	1. Please don’t leave us

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a fun project since I’m hella bored right now. My updates will be inconsistent and may take a long time for a new chapter to come. Please comment if theres any english mistakes since my english skills is lacking and I would like to improve. If you enjoy the story, comments and kudos will be appreciated as it’ll encourage me to make more. Please tell me if theres problems in the story like plot holes, inconsistencies, etc. Criticism is always welcomed.

“I hate this city” Jane sighed whilst reading a book about the city of Karnaca.

“Why can’t we move to Karnaca? It sounds so much better than Dunwall, well minus the bloodflies but still, better than the plague and rats”. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because we’re dirt poor, living in a house that could collapse any minute, living off food rations and have a weekly income of 20 coins a week”. Will said sarcastically. 

This made Jane sighed in response and continued to read her book. Will was reading a comic book he found in the trash a couple weeks back. Joyce was in the kitchen trying to prepare lunch whilst the two kids were discussing.

It was hard for Joyce to prepare lunch because their food rations were running low. All they had left were two cans of pratchett jellied eels and one dark loaf of bread. Joyce’s face saddens, wishing she could have a better life for the kids. 

The Hopper family are so poor, Hopper and Joyce couldn’t afford school for the children. All they can teach were stuff they learnt years ago and reuse old textbook they used from their school days or anything they find on the streets.

A couple of minutes later, Hopper came through the door with Jonathan at his side, both wearing their uniform. Both work at the city watch, protecting the streets from criminals. They earn around 10 coins a day which is nothing considering since a can of hagfish cost around 20 coins, and that’s the cheapest food source out there. 

“We’re back”. Hopper says tiredly whilst walking through the door.

“Why are you guys home so early? I thought you guys had the late shift today” Joyce said surprised. 

Jonathan walks to where Will and Jane were sitting. Will quickly pulls out a boardgame from under their couch and the other two gathered closer around the coffee table. 

“You guys ready for another round of losing?” Will says snarkly 

“You’re on” Both Jane and Jonathan said in sync, trying to ignore their depressing life. 

“All of the lower ranking members of the city watch were sent home because the Wheelers, Sinclairs and the Hendersons are arriving to Dunwall soon so they needed more higher ranking soldiers and less lower ranking ones in the area.” Hopper explained. 

“We didn’t even get paid for the 7 hours we were working”. Hopper said angrily. 

However, his mood changes when he sees Will, Jane and Johnathan sitting near their broken down coffee table playing some boardgame Will found in the trash a few months back. He smiles, even though they have a bad life, Hopper loves his children, and seeing them happy makes him happy.

As he was walking to the kitchen, he rubs all three of their heads making the two kids giggle and making Jonathan giving him a tired smile after a long day. Hopper love Jane and Will. They’re fraternal twins and are basically inseparable, ever since they were born. They’re the brightest children Hopper has ever met in his life.

The three children have been learning through old textbooks Joyce and Hopper used when they were kids and some they found on the streets yet, the twins were capable of doing algebra, complicated equations, write carefully structured essays and even answered Anton Sokolov’s (Anton is the most brilliant philosopher, scientist, painter, teacher and inventor in the world) textbook questions without glancing at the answer page once. 

They’re even smarter than Jonathan. Hopper hugs Joyce from behind and kissed the back of her head which made Joyce giggle. 

“EWWWWW!” the three said loudly. 

“Hey, this will be you guys in a couple of years! Sneaking from behind, giving your lover loads of kisses and then pinning them...” 

“Hopper!” Joyce yells as she playfully hits him on the chest. 

The three kids just went back to their game, cringing due to Hopper’s comment about making out. 

“Why would the three most powerful aristocrats come to Dunwall? The only times they come to Dunwall is for Jessamine anniversary but her anniversary was just a couple of months ago and the plague appeared again but much stronger. Dunwall is the last place to be in right now.” Joyce questioned. 

“I don’t know, all I know that they’ll be here permanently, meaning me and Jonathan will probably have to move sectors and come home a lot later now. Anyway, lets have lunch. Let’s talk about this later” Joyce sighs, opening a can of jellied eels with her knife and cutting the bread into 5 slices.

They all gather around the coffee table eating their lunch on the couches they found in the dump. It was very bland but all of them were satisfied of the small meal. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

“Open up Jim! We know you’re in there! It’s time to pay up!” a woman yelled from the other end of the door.

“Shit, it’s the Hatter gang. And I think that’s Winry”. Jonathan whispers

Joyce quickly grabs the twins and ran in to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. All three of them squeezed inside Joyce and Hopper’s closet. Hopper quickly drags Jonathan behind the couch 

“I need you to hide behind the couch, with your pistol loaded and sword unsheathed, get ready to attack if they get aggressive. Winry is here, so I’ll take care of her. Try and not shoot her upfront because she can deflect bullets but if I can distract her long enough, you may get a good shot at her” Jonathan nods 

“Ok, good. If I die, take your mum and the twins away from Dunwall, anywhere but here. You’ll have to take care of them from now on an-” 

Jonathan cuts off Hopper “Don’t say that. Don’t fucking say that. We can do this, will survive this”.

“But if I do die, I want to say I love you, Jonathan. I’m happy to be your father and mentor”. The man quickly gives Jonathan a kiss on the forehead knowing he may die here and now.

Jonathan gets in position whilst Hopper opens the door. He is greeted with two muscular men and two muscular women surrounding their leader who is not as muscular as them. She had dirty blond hair with wrinkles around her mouth. She has a large scar down her cheek. All of them wear identical outfits with a distinctive green hat on their heads. 

“Hello Winry, it’s been awhile eh?” Hopper says trying to sound casual

“Cut the bullshit Jim. We gave your family an extra month, so where’s our money? ” Winry spat. 

The hatter gang is ran by Winry, a ruthless sadistic woman who kills anything that gets in her way. One time, she slit the throat of a six month old baby when the mother didn’t have the money in time. She then brutally beat that poor mother up and left her to bleed to death, right next to her dead child.

Sad thing is, the city watch is scared of her. If any soldier that tries to arrest Winry or any member of the Hatter gang, their lives will become a never ending nightmare. The hatter gang are a mafia, they collect money from people in the Diamond district in exchange for their ‘protection’. 

The people have no say in it because if they don’t comply, they die. Whenever Winry comes with a bunch of hatters with them to do a simple task, such as collecting money for ‘protection’, something bad is going to happen.

Hopper tries not to show any fear but inside, he’s scared for his family’s life. 

“I’m sorry Winry, I couldn’t get the money in time. Can you wait for another week or so?” Hopper says pleadingly. 

Hopper notices that Winry’s wrinkly face changed from a little smirk to a teethy psychotic smile. 

“Oh Jim, I actually liked you a lot. I respect you, you’re full of confidence and stone cold killer when up against any criminals yet filled with so much love for your family.” Winry says whilst pushing Hopper out of the way and entering the Hopper Family’s small home. 

“Protecting family is important in the hatter gang, that is why I respect you.” Hopper just stood there confused on why she’s telling Hopper this. 

“Did you hear about the golden cat? They started buying children as prostitutes since the arrival of a wealthy aristocrats. He’s a total creep but hella rich.” Hopper’s stern face is then replaced with fear. 

“They’re doing in it secret of course because if word got out, they’ll be in deep shit. They asked the hatter gang to pick up any orphans they find on the streets or kidnap them if they’re really pretty. I hear that you’ll earn a hefty amount of coins for bringing a child in, maybe around 1000-3000 coins for a child depending on their looks. Your twins are very cute, Hopper. They probably can get you a years worth of protection. 

“Winry says as she turns around to stare at Hopper with a shit-eating smile. 

“Lets make a deal, you give me the money now or your children will live there lives as broken prostitutes for the rest of their lives, it’s your choice.”

Hopper’s fear is replaced with rage. He quickly pulled out his pistol and sword from his belt.  
“JONATHAN, NOW!” Hopper yells.

Jonathan quickly shoots one of Winry’s lackeys in the head. The bullet was able to pierce through his head so the bullet travel to the woman next to him. ‘Two down, three to go’ Jonathan thought. Winry had godly reflexes and grabbed Hopper’s arm. 

She then quickly grabbed her sword from her belt and pierced it through Hopper’s arm. Jonathan was too busy fighting off the two other gang members to help Hopper. Hopper yells in pain as Winry began pushing his lower arm towards him, making cracking and slithering noises as the sword continue to cut through the tissue, muscle and skin in his arm. 

She pushed his arm until the gun was pointing to his head. She smiles and pulls the trigger.

BOOM!

Jonathan turns around to see Hopper on the floor with emptiness in his eyes and blood pouring out of his head and arm. 

“DAD!” Jonathan yelled with cracks in his voice. 

Jonathan quickly attacked the two lackeys with full force. Winry was looking over Hopper’s lifeless body with a laughter exiting her mouth. Will, Jane and Joyce heard the pistol firing and Jonathan screaming his name. 

They know what happened and began to cry. Joyce ran out of the wardrobe, tears blocking her sight. She quickly turned around to face her children, cupping both of their faces. 

“I need you guys to stay in here. Don’t leave until everything is quiet. I’m not going to sugarcoat it but I may die. I want to say I love you two so, so much”.

Joyce voices began to crack as she tries to hold back her tears. Will and Jane tried not to cry too but Will broke. Will’s eyes began to pour like a waterfall

“You two are my everything. You have your whole lives ahead of you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get the life you guys needed, I wish I could go back in time and worked harder to get enough money for you guys to go to school. You guys would be a lot smarter and be much happier. I want you guys to be happy, so please never give up and never let anyone choose your future for you. I want you guys to experience life to the fullest. Life will be hard, I know it will since we’re no longer with you, but please live on.” 

Now it’s Jane’s turn to cry. Joyce gives them a final embrace, kissing them both on the head. The twins then wrapped their arms around their mother saying their goodbyes. Joyce unravel their arms and kiss both of them on the hands one last time. She quickly grabs a pistol from under the mattress and a dagger in a drawer. 

“YOU TWO GO THROUGH THE WINDOW AND HEAD TO ALLEY NOW!” Joyce, stops the two from actually going to window. She yelled loudly hoping Winry heard that. “YOU TWO, GO AFTER THOSE KIDS. BRING EM TO ME ALIVE! I’ll deal with Jonathan.” Winry ordered. 

The two lackey ran off, leaving a crying and yet raged Jonathan and Winry alone to fight. Jane and Will quickly crawled back to the wardrobe like their mother instructed and waited. The twins can hear shots firing and swords clashing.

Jonathan knows her mother isn’t that stupid to yell where his siblings are going. He knows it was a distraction. Jonathan quickly tighten his grip of his sword and attacked with a heavy slash. Winry then quickly removed her second sword from her sheathe and quickly deflect his attack. The two are now in a sword contest. 

Jonathan tried to push the sword down to her face but Winry is much stronger than she looks. Joyce kicked the bedroom door open and quickly lunges for Winry from behind with her dagger. Winry notices her and then jumped to the side which made Jonathan fall forward with Winry behind him. 

She then catches Jonathan preventing him from falling and used him as a human shield. Joyce tries to stop herself from stabbing his eldest son in the throat but it was too late. The dagger pierced through his throat leaving Jonathan trying to breath. 

Nothing but blood was coming out of his mouth which muffled him to speak. Joyce screamed 

“NOOO” from the top of her lungs and catches Jonathan’s body in her open arms. The dagger that pierced through Jonathan’s throat drops on the floor leaving a blood splatter around it. 

“I’m so sorry sweetie, I’m sorry” Joyce cries whilst hugging her son’s lifeless body. 

Blood was seeping into her clothes but she didn’t care. Winry laughed manically, enjoying the pain Joyce is experiencing. 

“That is so funny. The kid you’ve been taking care off since he was a small boy, dies because of you. Nicely done, you killer” Winry words cut through Joyce like a knife. 

This made Joyce scream saying I’m sorry repeatedly. Winry proceeds to remove the same sword she killed Hopper with, out of his arm. She ready her sword and aim her sword to Joyce’s neck. 

“Well, at least you’ll be with them in a bit.” 

Winry quickly slashes Joyce’s neck, but she cut so swiftly and precisely, she decapitated her whole head off. Blood was spewing everywhere. It even got on Winry. She licks some blood off and savouring the metallic taste.

Will and Jane could hear the whole thing because Joyce left the bedroom door open for them to hear more clearer. They hear Winry laughing her head off and saying how dumb Joyce was. Will’s loud sob was then heard by Winry. She was still wearing the dreadful smile as she proceeds to the wardrobe where Will and Jane was hiding. 

She quickly ripped the door open which made the twins squeal in fear. 

“Found youuuu” she says chantingly. Winry picks both of them up at the same over her shoulders. Both of them tried to fight off but she was too strong. Both of the twins they froze when they saw their family. 

Joyce’s head was on the floor with tears slowly falling down her face and blood leaking out of her neck. Jonathan’s lifeless body was over Joyce’s headless body with her arms still hugging him and Hopper’s body was looking up at the celling with emptiness in his eyes and a bullet hole in his forehead. 

Will screamed, tears flooding his sight trying to fight off Winry’s grip. Jane on the other hand was choking on her sobs and couldn’t process what she’s seeing. She couldn’t scream. Will kept on screaming

“DON’T LEAVE US PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP!”.

Jane couldn’t say anything. Winry was enjoying Will crying for his parents. She kept on giggling out of enjoyment. She genuinely thought it was funny seeing two kids crying for their family. She then quickly put Jane down on the floor knowing she won’t escape due to her being in shocked. 

Tears were falling off Jane’s face as she wishes she could of done more instead of hiding in the closet. Winry pulled out two syringes from her bag, which contains a green liquid. She then insert it in Will’s neck and she uses the second one on Jane’s neck. Both of them fell asleep instantly. “Man, I’m going to be rich.” She says while studying Will and Jane’s facial appearance, seeing how much they’ll be worth.


	2. The arrival at the Golden Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES. Hey you guys. Sorry if the following chapter will be bad. I realised that many people are unaware of the dishonoured series so I tried to bring up the basis of the setting in the chapter. The world is very gritty and dark setting. The world is set in a victorian like era which has steam punk machineries like a wall of light that distingrates things that go through it. The outsider, who is the God of the world watches people and takes interest in people who are have an interesting life ahead of them. The outsider is in an place, called the void. The void is where dark magic is kept. The place can also show a person’s past, present and future by appearing like an illusion which can aid the person who’s been taken interest by the Outsider.
> 
> My aim right now is to post weekly but it’ll be hard for me since I have exams coming.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And please, comment if my english needs to improve or my structuring so I can edit it and improve.
> 
> Also Sir Edward is Ted if you’re confused. I did this because someone at my school is called Edward but his short name is Ted. And Ted doesn’t really sound like a posh name.

Michael Wheeler, the heir to his family’s fortune, wakes up with a groan exiting his mouth as his butler continues to scold him.

“My word, Young Master Wheeler, it’s almost 10 o’ clock, get out of bed, you’ll be late for class!” Sebastian yelled.

The Wheeler family is the most successful family in the world currently. They run multiple slaughterhouses across the world which hold whales in captivity. These whales are slaughtered for whale oil and whale bones. Thousands of whales are raised there from birth and once they get to the right size, they are killed in a very slow, painful death.

Thick, sharp needles are injected in every part of their body where the extraction takes place. The workers tries to keep the whales alive as long as possible. The more alive it is, the easier the extraction of whale oil is. That’s why the Wheeler slaughterhouses are special. They created a serum which allows whales to wake up from death and come back to life, where whale oil can be extracted once more. Once the body is incapable of coming back to life, the bones of the whale is harvested.

Whale oil help fuel the world as it’s a very versatile and unstable blue substance that can produce energy. They can be used to help fuel machineries and create electricity. They are also used as weaponry because they’re highly explosive and disperse high amounts of energy which could disintegrate people. 

The whalebones are used for religious purposes. People create bonecharms which are said to contain the powers of the void, a mystical place where dark magic is stored. Each bonecharm has it’s own special trait but the trait is unknown until the wielder finds out for themselves. It could grant the ability to run faster, climb faster, run slower, develop bad luck, etc. The runes are also created by whalebones. People believe that the runes channel God’s powers which help protect the wielder from evil. Some people also call God, the Outsider. Mike doesn’t believe he exists. It’s just mumbo jumbo shit so people can make money by selling runes and bonecharms to people who are superstitious.

Mike hates the idea of killing whales by making them bleed to death from the extraction of whale oil and then bring them back to life to be extracted again. It disgusts him. Every time the Young Lord wakes up, it sickens him knowing he’s related to his father, the creator of the whale revival serum.

‘All he cares about is money and power’ Mike thought. Ever since his breakthrough, Sir Edward has been distancing himself from his family. Lady Karen, Young Master Michael Wheeler and Young Mistress Nancy Wheeler only see their father once every few months. Mike will feel sorry for the baby that Lady Karen will conceive soon. The baby won’t have the same happy memories Nancy and Mike have when their lives were much simpler and happier.

It saddens them, missing the times when Ted spent time with his family. Mike was beginning to despise him. He’s becoming more violent every time someone testifies him or when he gets offended or anything that is related to losing money. Nancy talked back at him once which lead her being slapped in the face. Mike hates him for that. 

Him and Young Mistress Wheeler is homeschooled now because Dunwall is infested with infected people, criminals and rats. Their lack of freedom is driving them insane and they only just arrived here yesterday. Mike can’t even go to his best friends house who live a couple of blocks away. 

Young Lord Michael Wheeler got out of bed as instructed by his strict butler, Sebastian Palo. He is a stern middle aged man who served in the city watch for several and became a high ranking officer. His job now is to protect the Wheeler family and to teach the children the ways of becoming proper aristocrats. 

“Young Master, the tub is ready for you, and your clothes have been placed on the side. I also left you today’s newspaper to read if you’re interested. Will you require assistance to clean yourself or may I excuse myself and prepare breakfast for you, Young Mistress Wheeler and Lady Karen?” Sebastian asked in a emotionless, politeful tone. 

Mike noticed he didn’t mention his father. He must be in a business trip again.

“No, that’ll be all. Thank you Sebastian. For breakfast, I would like something sweet. I’ve been craving a nice brioche bun with custard since yesterday. Please make one for me.” Mike replied in the same proper and emotionless tone.

“As you wish Young Master.” Sebastian bows down to Young Lord Mike and left the room. He made very loud heavy footsteps as he went downstairs. The sound begins to fade as Sebastian went further down the stairs. Mike sighs, knowing it’ll be another boring day of being cooped up in his own home. Well, not really, he can sword practice outside in the yard but he can’t explore the city.

Mike enters the bathroom and begins to undress, revealing his slightly muscular built body. He enters the bathtub slowly washing himself. He then relaxes inside the bathtub and closed his eyes for a bit to try and get lost in his thoughts. He then notices the newspaper besides the bathroom counter. He quickly dries his hands with the towel near him and begins to read the newspaper.

‘Family of five found brutally slaughtered. Two of the children are missing’ the newspaper titled in bold writing. Mike was disgusted by the graphic pictures of the bodies the newspaper had on the front cover.

‘Joyce Hopper, Specialist James “Jim” Hopper and Private Jonathan Hopper were found dead recently this morning. Their bodies have been severely mutilated, leaving a bloody scene in the small house. The city watch originally suspected it was the mother who killed the family as a dagger was found with her fingerprints on it and has Jonathan’s blood smeared all over it, however police toss this theory away as it doesn’t explained the decapitation of her head. Jim Hopper couldn’t have done it because autopsy shows he was the first to die and the bullet in his forehead doesn’t match the same pistol Joyce Hopper was armed with. Same goes with Jonathan. His pistol’s ammunition doesn’t match the bullet in Jim’s head so Jonathan couldn’t have done it. It’s highly possible that the Hatter Gang was involved as their activity in the area has increased over the years. The body of William Hopper and Jane Hopper however has not been recovered. They’re most likely dead, but their current state will remain unknown. If anyone has information on the killings or the whereabouts of the children, please contact your nearest overseers immediately.’

Mike was shocked on how brutal Dunwall is. He cannot believe he’s going to live here forever since his father is trying to expand is company to the Isles. They already have slaughterhouses in Serkonos, Tyvia and Morley. Now he’s trying to implement them in Gristol, beginning in the capital city, Dunwall. The royal city where the empress lives. The city doesn’t feel royal at all to Mike, it feels like hell. 

Mike feels immense pity for the family. He’s hoping the city watch will find the missing children safe and sound. But Mike doubts that since their parents were brutally killed, it’s likely they’re dead.

Mike is beginning to consider if he should join the city watch. He wants to protect as many people as he can. No one deserves this kind of pain.  
————————————————————————————————————————————

Jane wakes up, with a terrible sharp pain in her neck. She compresses her hand over where it hurts, hissing with pain. She looks around trying to take in her surroundings. Her eyes lock on to a sleeping Will on the other side of the small, smelly room.

“Will! Wake up bro, wake up!” Jane cried.

No response.

“Wake Up, Will!” Jane gives Will a loud and painful slap.

Will’s eyes suddenly jolts open.

Will does the same thing that Jane did earlier, covering his neck where a sharp sensation is located and cupping his cheek as well due to Jane slapping him.

“I’m sorry if that was too hard, I just wanted to hear you speak.” Janes says trying to stay calm.

“It’s alright, I understand, I would of done the exact same thing if you didn’t respond.” Will replies with a croaky and dry voice.

Will notices that Jane was going to break in tears. Will quickly grabs Jane’s hands and tighten his grip. They give each other a big hug and began to cry on each other shoulders, knowing their family is gone. Waking up by their mother with a big goofy smile on her face, preparing bread for breakfast. Their mother teaching them what she knows about english, maths and science but instead being outsmarted by her own children. Hopper and Jonathan coming home around dinner and eat like a family. This will all be a distant memory now, and they’ll experience it again which hurts them.

This broke Will and Jane, as they tighten their grip to each other, hoping the other will never let go. The two remained like this for a couple of minutes. 

“Remember what mum said, Jane.” Will whispered, as he attempts to lighten up the mood. He was the first to break the hug.

“She told us to never give up and live life to the fullest, no matter how shit life gets. We need to keep that promise.”

Jane looks up to meet Will’s face, attempting to smile and being optimistic. She smiles back.

“You’re right, we need to live for them. Everything they sacrificed will not be in vein.” Jane replied.

“Promise we’ll never leave each other side.”

“I promise Jane. Spit on it?”

Jane spat in her hand and Will spat on his and they both shake on it, never to leave each other side.

Jane quickly realised that Will’s hair is different. It’s been cut. He no longer has his goofy bowlcut, instead the sides have been cut much shorter but his upper part of his hair is long and is gelled to the side. Jane’s hair has been cut as well. She no longer has her long hair. It has been cut into shoulder length hair, and has been curled.

The two then realised they’re no longer wearing their old, shabby, torn up clothes. They’re both wearing very thin silky beige dresses that were up to their knees.

“Ummm, where the void is my underwear?” Jane asked really confused.

“And what the hell are we wearing?” Will said, feeling uncomfortable knowing someone has changed his clothes whilst he was asleep

Jane and Will quickly wiped their remaining tears away from their puffy eyes and began to observe their surroundings. The room is long and slightly narrow. The mattresses have been placed on the each sides of the room. There’s a cabinet which contain bread, cans of eels, cans of hagfish and some fruits. Jane and Will heart stung when they saw the can of eels and bread. That was the last meal they had with their families. 

They quickly shake that thought away and try to move on. They continue to observe the room. There was a dressing table with a big mirror on it and at the end of the room, theres a giant metal door, with a sliding slot in the middle.

Jane and Will tries to open it. It was lock tight.

“Hello!?” Jane yelled

“Is anybody there!? Please let us out!” 

Suddenly, loud and quick steps were approaching the door. Keys chimes when the person on the other side began to unlock the door. Jane and Will backed away from the door holding each others hands to try and comfort each other from the fear they’re both feeling. The door opened, revealing a very slim woman with a mole on her right side of her lip. She’s wearing the same clothing as Jane and Will but more colourful. Her make up was quite messy and it looks like she’s been crying. The most noticeable feature was her pure, natural looking white hair. She walked quietly to the two and bend down to meet their eye level.

“Welcome to the Golden Cat you two, I’m Mey-Rin. I’ve been in the Golden Cat for a couple of years now so I’ll try make your lives easier. From today and onward, you two will be courtesans.” She says.

She looks like she’s been through hell. There are bruises all over her neck, slashes on her arms and legs. She looks like she’s been whipped.

The door gradually closed by itself without her needing to push it. The door made a slam which made the twins jump. 

“Courtesans?!” Jane screamed.

“We’re only thirteen! We don’t want this! We just lost our whole family and we can’t deal with this! Please get us out of here, I beg of you, Mey-Rin.”

“I’m sorry, I really am but if they find out I helped you guys to escape they will punish me. I got this scar when I helped kids like you a couple years back.” Mey-Rin replied.

Mey-Rin revealed a giant scar on her stomach. It looks like she had surgery on her stomach which left a scar.

“They cut me open and took one of my kidneys away to sell on the black market. They did the procedure while I was awake. They strapped me down so I couldn’t move at all. They then put salt in the opening which made things much more painful.”

Jane and Will were shocked from what they just heard. They understand why she can’t help so they kept quiet. Will however was trying to figure out a plan.

“Look, the aristocrats you’ll be serving is the Maxis brothers. They’re really brutal and they are more into torture then sex. They like choking, slapping, cutting, whipping, shocking, shooting. Anything that is painful. I need you guys to cry as much as you can because thats what turns them on the most. Thats probably the only way to make them escalate the quickest and get them out of your hair.”

Will just came up with an idea during her ‘tip’.

“How about we ‘steal’ the key from you and make a run from it. They surely can’t blame you for something we did.”

“Absolutely not” Mey-Rin cried.

“There’s guards everywhere and there’s no way out. A couple of kids tried years ago but they were killed before they even reached to the first floor and the person they stole the keys from was beaten up to death.”

“First floor? What floor are we on?” Jane asked.

“The tenth floor, they’ve renovated this place a couple years back. Most of the younger prostitutes are kept up here so they can’t use their mattress covers to escape or make a run for it down the stairs. Theres like 20 guards on each floor so it’s impossible to escape. Look, I’m only here to try and make your lives easier. Please do what I say. Do you guys have questions?”

“Are the guards here from the city watch?” Will asked.

“No, the guards are part of the bottle street gang. They get a discount in exchange for their service.” 

“May I ask, how did you get your hair coloured white? It doesn’t look bleached, and you look way too young to have your hair turned naturally white.” Will questioned again, wondering if it was what he was thinking.

“I don’t know to be honest. I had a really bad night the day before my hair turned white. I just woke up one day with my hair fully white. It’s normal here, many prostitute’s hair turns white within the first day or so.”

Jane understood why Will asked that question. The prostitutes got Langstrom Syndrome. From an old book they both read, the day before the execution of Darren Langstrom, he was tortured relentlessly. The stress and trauma he went through caused his hair to turn white. He was the first case of the syndrome, thus naming the condition Langstrom Syndrome. 

Jane and Will realised that they will go through the same stress and trauma that man and Mey-Rin went through, and it frightened them.

Shortly after, keys chimed as someone tries to open the door. The door revealed a tall lanky man in a posh suit, he looks down at the three.

“Mey-Rin you’re excused. Please leave and head to your quarters immediately”. The man said cold and harshly. 

Mey-Rin gathered herself, bowed and then exit the door. She turns around one last time to look at the twins. She mouthed “I’m sorry” before her loud footsteps faded away.

The man took the twins by the wrists and pull them harshly. His tight grip really hurt Jane and Will. The man lead them 4 stories below their ‘quarters’ the two assume, and was taken to a secluded room with no windows but a metallic wall. The room contain what seemed to be an electric chair, whips, knives, guns and even a table full of surgical tools. Outside of the room were two guards guarding the door. This room looks more of a torture room then a sex dungeon Jane thought. The two were greeted by two wealthy looking men who also has white hair. They also appear very young.

Will notices that the door is sealed tightly with cloth to cover the holes. He realises that it’s there to help muffle the sound from exiting the room.

The twins couldn’t believe their eyes when they saw the two men. They thought Maxis was a common last name and Mey-Rin referred to some random aristocrat. No these were THE Maxis brothers. The brothers who gained the respect of the lower class citizens of Dunwall due to the, helping families who are in need of help.

That explains the families’ children going missing within two weeks after they’ve met the Maxis brothers. They’ve been snatching kids for their own leisure. Rage boiled within Jane. ‘They used their image of being kind people to cover up the fact that they were snatching kids.’ Jane thought. ‘They deserve to die’.

The lanky man pushed them on the floor and began to say in a monotone voice.

“One hour, 200 coins. Two hours, 400 coins. Each hour increases by 200 coins. Maximum is 20 hours.”

One of the Maxis brothers walked towards the lanky man and pulled out a pouch of coins.

“There’s 4000 coins in there. Now leave us be.” The brother says.

The lanky man checks the pouch and quickly counts the coins. He bows and leaves the room.

“Now let’s get started.” The men turned around to face the twins with a shit eating smile on their faces.


	3. Hollow and empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE RAPE, EXTREME DESCRIPTION OF GORE AND EXTREME GRAPHIC CONTENT.
> 
> FOR EXAMPLE, EXTREME DEPICTION AND DESCRIPTION OF EYE GOUGING.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF SENSITIVE TO GOREY DESCRIPTION
> 
> YOU’VE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the more than a month long break. Exams were a bitch. I died at chemistry but I’m very confident about my physics exams. English was a bitch as well and I was full on stressing out. Now I can finally get back on this again.

Screams of pain and agony echoes throughout the room. Edward Maxis was aggressively thrusting inside Jane, as she cried and begging him to stop.

“Please stop, it burns! It hurts so much.” Jane screamed whilst Edward continued to thrust into her, widening the walls of her vagina.

Blood was beginning to flow out of Jane’s hole and the libia began to tear. She continues to scream whilst all Will can do is watch. Bile began to reach to the top of his throat. He can’t bare to watch his twin suffer like this.

‘I gotta think of something and quick. Think! Think!’ Will screams internally.

Its been like this for 5 hours straight. No breaks in between. The only bad thing Will’s been through was getting whipped and beaten up. Jane’s taking the worse of it.

“Hey kid!” The other Maxis brother screamed.

The other Maxis brother slapped Will across his already bruised face with his rough hands to get his attention. Will cupped his face on where the man slapped. It began to sting very badly.

“Listen to me very carefully, kid. My safe word today will be doves so when I say doves, you turn off the electric chair. Just twist that knob to the left to turn it on, and turn the knob to the right to turn it off. Nod if you understand.”

Will nods in response. Wilson Maxis proceeds to sit on the electric chair. Will is confused and weirded out on how a man finds this arousing.

“Alright, strap me in and blindfold me.”

Will walk towards the chair, strap the man to the chair with the cuffs provided and blindfolded him. The man pulls his arms and legs upwards to check if the cuffs are secure. Little rings were made from the chains.

“Ok, I’m ready.”

Will switches on the device. Electric sparks begins to appear around the chair, as moans exits Wilson’s mouth. Jane’s scream can still be heard in background, which makes Will’s ears ring. Will begins to search around the room desperately, trying to figure out a way to escape and stop the man from hurting his sister. He notices the weapon shelf on the side of the room. A sheathed sword on a wooden shelf catches his eyes.

“Doves!! Doves!! Doves!!” Maxis screams, from the top of his lungs. 

Will quickly turns off the electric chair whilst Wilson moans in pleasure. Will is disgusted because he can see a bulge forming in the man’s pants. 

“Ok, turn it back on. I’m ready.” Wilson demands.

Will turns the device back on. He quickly runs to the side of room sneakily and grabs the sword and unsheathed it quietly. Edward was still roughly pounding Jane but this time, in the other hole. Will uses his anger to give him enough power the pierce the sword through Edward’s neck, which killed him instantly.

Will quickly grabbed his hair and pulled him off Jane before the man could fall on top of her. As Will pulled the sword out of his neck, blood gushes out of his neck like a fountain. Jane gasps in relief when the thrusting ended but is disgusted by the warmth of blood spewing on her stomach and face. Will quickly grab a towel to help clean up Jane.

“I’m so sorry, I should of been quicker.” Will says whilst cleaning Jane’s face which is covered with tears and blood.

“It’s ok. At least it’s over now. It doesn’t hurt as much as loosing Mum, Dad and Jonathan.” Jane cried weakly.

“Yeah...” Will mumbled from Jane’s response.

“Doves! Doves! Doves!” Wilson screamed in pleasure.

Will walked over to the electric chair and just watched Wilson trying to get out of the chair. The chair’s restraints rings and jingles as the man struggles to escape.

“TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF YOU WASTE OF OXYGEN!” Wilson snapped.

Wilson struggled. 

And struggled. 

And screamed. 

And struggled. 

And then, the movement of his body stops.

Will turned off the machine as his body began to emit smoke. He then quickly ran back to Jane, who’s already cleaned up her tears. The blood however smudged all over her but is fading away.

“Can you stand up? That tear looks really bad, Jane.” Will asks worryingly inspecting her vagina.

“I can stand. It’s not that bad as it seems. I’m going to look around the room to see if I can sterilise it and find something to patch it up.”

“I’ll help.” Will insisted.

The twins split up and began to scavenge the room. Jane weakly walked around the room but was stopped with various bottles of alcohol. Jane quickly grabs the mysterious bottle of alcohol and pour it in the cup next to it. She then inspects the clear, water-like liquid.

“I found a disinfectant. It’s vodka, but it’s better than nothing!” Jane yells weakly.

Her throat is still sore from the screams earlier and the burning sensation down there is still continuing.

“Alright, I found a wardrobe with clean pillow covers and mattress covers. We can cut them and layer them on top of one another.” Will says whilst walking towards the weapon shelf and grabbing a pair of scissors.

As Will got closer to Jane, Will inspect the tear on Jane’s vagina even closer. Luckily it wasn’t too bad. It already stopped bleeding, but the tear is still painful looking.

“Do you need my help or will you be alright?” Will asks sympathetically.

“Can you cut the cloth out for me? Maybe cut it into a square around 7cm by 7cm.”

“Ok, I’m on it.”

As Will was cutting the pillow case, Jane screamed again which made Will turn his head at godly speed.

“Are you ok!?” Will stammered.

“Yeah, I’m alright. It’s just the contact of vodka touching my wound.”

Will sighs in relief.

“Ok, how are we going to keep it in place, Dr Jane?” Will gushed, trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked, Jane smiles a little bit by Will’s small remark.

“Well young one, I could use my annoyingly tight underwear to keep it in place. Speaking of underwear, can you grab my clothes for me. It’s getting quite cold.” Jane exclaimed.

Will got on his feet whilst Jane gently place the cleanly cut cloth onto the tear.

“Luckily, it’s not that deep so no risk of infection.” Jane explained.

As Jane put her clothes on, Will got on his knees with a serious look on his face. The atmosphere changes. Their momentarily cheerful attitude was changed quickly.

“Ok, time to get serious.” Will declared.

“I got a plan. There’s two guards outside guarding the door. I’m positive they’re still out there. Their estimate height is around 170cm, guessing as I only got a glimpses of them while we were walking in here, and we’re only around 155cm.” 

Will quickly grabs two mallets, two swords and two pistols from the weapon shelf. He hands one of each to Jane.

“Use the mallets on the back of their knees which will make them bend down a bit. That’s where we have a small opening to quickly slit or stab their throats. Cover their mouths to avoid them screaming. You got it?” 

“I don’t know Will. It’s really risky. We have 6 floors to go through. And remember what Mey-Rin said, there’s around 20 guards on each floor.”

“Trust me, it’s worth trying. I rather die now then spend another day in this hellhole. And besides, if we don’t make it, we can see mother, father and Jonathan again. So it’s a win-win situation. We escape or we die, there’s no going back since I already killed those two.”

“No!” Jane snapped.

“Don’t say that! Remember what mother said, she wanted us to live on, no matter how hard life gets. That’s the least we can do for them. They died a painful death for us so we had a chance to live. We can’t let them die in vain.”

“Mother also said always take opportunities that appear in front of us. Those fuckwits are dead now, we have a chance to get away. Please, I don’t want you to go through that again, Jane.”

Jane looks down and contemplates. If they go through with this, they may die. But if they manage to get out of here, what is there to live for? They may be geniuses and fast problem solvers but still, there’s a lot of problems to get a nice job.

Jane always wanted to be a doctor or a scientist and Will wanted to be a philosopher, artist AND an inventor, just like Sokolov. But since their family are dead, their future is becoming much darker because they won’t have the financial support and no moral support from their parents.

Will was very ambitious, he wanted to be just like Sokolov. Jane was against it at first because she wanted him to be himself and be unique, but the look of happiness on Will’s face made her happy. They always had each others back, even when life gets even more shit than already is. 

‘Will is right though. It is better having an opportunity than nothing at all.’ Jane quickly thought to herself.

Jane looks up and looks directly at Will’s hazel eyes.

“Fine. Let’s do this.” Jane says with a glimmer of determination in her eyes. Her vagina may sting like hell still, but she can handle it. Losing her family hurt more than this.

Will nods in response and hands Jane a longsword, a pistol and a mallet. They grab weapon sheathes and wrapped it around their waists to hold their weapons in place.

“I love you, sis.” Will reassured, giving a kiss on Jane’s forehead.

“Don’t act like that, we’re not gonna die. I promise you that.” Jane says calming down a little.

“And I love you too, bro.” Jane giving Will a similar affectionate kiss on the forehead.

They get behind the door and prepared their attack on the guards. Will opens the door slightly so he could recon the area. There’s only two guards in the room and they’re really close to the door. Will quickly closes the door quietly.

“Ok, they’re really close to the door. I don’t think we need to use the mallets so drop them. We could use the door to slam on them and then stab them while they’re down.” Will quickly elaborated.

“Will, wait. I don’t think I can kill them. I’m scared that they might have family or something.” Jane blurted. Just the thought of ending someone’s life is scaring Jane. There’s way too many possible consequences of ending someone’s life.

“They deserve to die, Jane. They’re part of a gang that’s been terrorising this district for years. Nothing can ever change them. They’re basically working for that bitch, Winry. Do you want these kind of people running around the streets, killing other kid’s parents and leaving them in this hellhole to rot? We’ve been here for less than a day and it’s already been actual hell.”

Jane thinks for a moment. There’s a very slim chance that they won’t be able to escape. Hell they might even die in the process. Jane is afraid of breaking mother’s promise. Those last words are now echoing through her head, persuading her not to go through with this. She misses her so much. But she blocks up those thoughts.

“Fine, let’s do this.” She shakes off the burning sensation down her private area and unsheathes her sword.

“Ok, get ready.” Will whispered as he opens the door slightly so it’s easier for them to slam on the guards.

“3. 2. 1”

A thud was heard as the door opened at lighting speed and knocked the two guards onto the floor, just as Will planned.

The two quickly rush to a guard and cover their mouths before they could scream. They push the sword’s blade into the side of their neck. The kill was very clumsy and unprofessional as the sword wasn’t able to pierce through the neck entirely and was not straight.

Both bodies dropped in sync. 

“Fuck, I accidentally cut the jugular vein.” Jane panicked.

Will turns his head to see Jane freaking out. Not because she killed someone but because the blood was spewing out and was spreading all over the floor which was reaching the stairs. Will quickly went back inside the room they were in and opened the wardrobe where he was met with the clean crimson red mattress covers once more. He grabbed a bunch and ran back to the body Jane killed.

He covers the neck with stop the blood from pouring anymore. The mattress absorbed most of the blood.

Luckily Will’s guard didn’t bleed as much. Only a small puddle was made

“Ok, this should be good enough, let’s go.” Will whispered.

The two proceeded to the stairway, crouching to try avoid detection. Jane spots four guards patrolling the hallway below them. The ground floor is a long way down, however Will spots a balcony door a floor above them. Will taps on Jane’s shoulders and points at baloney to her.

Jane nods to show that she got the idea. The two quietly went up the stairs to reach the balcony. Before they reached the end of the rails, Will slowly pokes his head out it to see if there’s any guards presence.

The coast is clear.

‘Thank the outsider that the flooring is entirely out of carpet.’ Will thought, grateful as it helps masks the footsteps.

The two reached the balcony door but before they opened it, they realised there’s no buildings around. In panic, he quietly opens the door to look outside. The Golden Cat is basically a tower. The building were way lower down than their current level. At least 3km down, which will shatter their legs if they attempt to jump.

Will points back at the door at godly speed, as a way to say ‘retreat!’. Both tip toed back inside in the stairs way.

As they were about to head back down the stairs, a guard’s scream was heard.

“What in the void?!” A guard yelled.

The twin’s face turned pale. They begin to panic, not knowing what to do.

“Holy fuck, two guards have been murdered!” One of the guards exclaimed. More guards began to run to the guard’s location where screams erupted. The guards that are coming down the stairs spots the twins.

“I found the murderers, they’re covered in blood and are armed!” The guard screams whilst pointing at the two. The two guards in front of them unsheathed their swords and readied themselves.

“Run for it!” Will yells.

The two make a run for it but were instantly stopped by the sound of a firearm, coming from higher up the stairs.

“Make another move and I’ll blow your head off.” A cold voice warns them. 

The two stopped dead on their tracks, frozen in fear. The guards got handcuffs from their belts and handcuff the two and kicked the twin’s on the back of the knees which caused them to tumble on their knees.

“Alright, who killed the brothers? If you guys don’t answer, I will punish both of you. Well both of you will be punished but one will be punished severely.” The cold voice says.

Will makes eye contact with the man. It was the tall lanky man who took them to the quarters earlier. Without hesitation, Will says with confidence, “I did it.”

Jane’s head quickly turns her head to look at Will’s face, giving him the look that reads ‘Why?’

Before Jane could retaliate, Will speaks up again.

“I was the one that killed that guards and the Maxis brothers. The reason why my sister is covered in blood was because I killed while he was molesting my sister. I’ll take whatever punishment that pleases you, but please leave my sister alone. She didn’t want this at all.”

The lanky man grabs Will’s hair and dragged him to two guards. Will grunts in pain as the man continue to pull his hair harshly.

“Ha, please!” The man cracked.

“Your dear sister will still be punished for attempting to escape, but you. You will wish you were dead.”

“Wait! Stop! Let go of him! Please don’t hurt him, I helped!” Jane yelled.

The guard punched Jane across the face, in attempt to shut her up. It worked.

“Well you should of thought of the consequences before you tried to escape. And your brother is basically saving your ungrateful ass so if I were you, don’t make me send both of you to the basement.” 

The two guards place their hands on Will’s shoulders in order to prevent him from escaping by giving a tough grip on his shoulders.

“Take him to Martin.” The lanky man ordered.

“Yes, of course master.” 

The guard takes Will by the shoulders and took him down the stairs.

“And don’t think I forgot about you, you little shit.” The lanky man hisses as he turns his head to face Jane .

“Your brother caused a lot of trouble for me, doll. Since two aristocrats is now dead someone will file a missing persons report to the city watch. They’re going to investigate their last known location which will lead them to my operation. But since, you didn’t, quote on quote ‘killed them’, then I’ll give you a less severe punishment.”

Without another word from Jane, the man snapped his fingers, and the remaining guard grabbed her shoulders.

“Take her to quarter 76.” The man ordered.

“As you wish master.” Both guard replied in sync.

The guards began to walk her down stairs, heading to quarter 76. Jane was not ready at all. Her privates are still aching from earlier and fears this will worsen the injury. Jane was also freaking out about Will. Obviously, he will get the worse of it since he took the blame.

‘Why did that idiot do that?’

Dread starts to consume Jane. She felt like she was going to puke at any second because of the nervousness she’s feeling, but before she could, she was stopped in-front of a door that reads 76.

‘Holy crap, that was quick.’ Jane thought.

The door opens, revealing a muscular looking guy. He was very young.

‘He was around his teenage years that’s for sure’ Jane thought to herself. 

He has blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and his hair is in a mullet style. The man grins at Jane, the same shit eating grin like the Maxis brothers but it seems fake Jane noticed. She doesn’t feel as uneasy anymore. She felt safe for some odd reason.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Where are you guys taking me?” Will pleaded.

“Well, you killed the bosses’ number one clients. They’ve invested millions of coins to this place, and now there’s no more cash flow and investigation or whatever. Cuz, you know. They’re dead.” One of the guards replied.

“How did you even kill them? They’re one of the toughest guys in this district, you’re pretty tough kid. You even killed two of the other guards.” The other one gushed.

But before Will could answer that odd question, he was interrupted.

“But now you’re going to pay, kid. Martin is one evil dude. Like, he’ll fuck you up, physically and mentally.”

It was beginning to get cold as they got closer to the basement. Will was met with a giant steel door which again, is muffled with cloth in each gap of the door to help muffle any noise from exiting the room.

The door opens, revealing an elderly man with pure white hair, next to a bed with chains and cuffs around it. 

‘That must be Martin’ Will thought.

The bed looks like it’s suppose to hold down an mentally unstable person as there’s cuffs for the leg, ankles, neck, arms and wrists. There was a table right next to him, with a tray of surgical tools what seems to be, a shelf filled with weapons and an electric helmet used for torturing.

Will also notices there was a slot machine right behind Martin as well which is odd.

“Strip him and place him on the table.” Martin ordered.

The guards strip off all of Will’s clothing, which revealed his fragile, frail, skinny body. The guards picked him up by the arms and began placing him in the cuffs provided to hold him down to the bed. 

“Leave.” Martin ordered once after Will was secure to the table. The guard left the room, closing the door behind them, which made a loud thud that made Will jump a little.

“Greetings. My name is Martin Brenner.” The man grinned as he was scanning Will’s naked body.

Will felt really uncomfortable and violated when the man analysed his body. Him being naked against a cold, metallic bed is giving him goosebumps all over his body.

“I’ve heard that you’ve been a naughty boy, Mr Hopper. You killed two very important customers, so therefore you’ll be punished severely. There’s three different types of punishments we’ll go through today. But the twist is, I won’t be choosing. The slot machine will.”

Will turns his head to face the slot machine to see what he’ll get. As the man pulls down the lever, the slots begin to spin, not so fast that Will can’t read the options.

Will’s face was drained of colour as he read the options. There was ‘mutilation of limbs’, ‘shock therapy‘, ‘salt and wound’, ‘death’, ‘horde of rats’ and more which were to scary for Will to think about.

Will saw one option that really got his attention. ‘Removal of kidneys’

Will remembered Mey-Rin and her giant scar down her stomach.

‘Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck” Will frantically says in his head.

The slot began to slow down. In a row, the slots read, ‘removal of an eye’. Will’s eyes began to widen in fear as the man picked up what seems to be a clamp but in an eye shaped claw.

“Ooooo, it’s my lucky day. I love pulling the eyes out. It’s just so satisfying the popping noise it makes. Hold still kid, or I might end up killing you.”

The man then place a device in Will’s eye socket in order to keep his eye’s open.

Will began to hyperventilate and screamed for mercy.

“Please! You don’t have to do this!”

The man then forcefully push the clamp around Will’s left eyeball.

Will screamed out of the top of his lungs, as the man began to pull his eye out of the sockets. Warm liquid began to ooze down his cheek as the man continue to pull. Will can’t see through his left eye now, but his right eye widens in horror and pain, as he witness the left eye optic nerves being pulled along with his eye.

A high pitch scream, echoes through out the room as Will screams in pain.

Martin reached for a scalpel and cut the optic nerves off which made Will scream even louder.

“My, my. The eye just popped right out. Damn, that was so beautiful. The sheer look of pain and fear all over your face is just so orgasmic.” Martin says in such a lustful tone.

Will’s left eye socket burns like hell. It felt so hollow and empty. He begins to cry and begged Martin to stop.

“Please stop, I’m begging you. It hurts. It hurts so much.”

The man ignores Will’s plea as he inspects the eye that was recently removed.

“Such a pretty colour. Hazel eyes. Probably get a couple thousands of coins from the black market. EYE hope so.” Martin laughed at his own pun. 

He begins to laugh manically as Will continues to cry, already missing having his left eye.

Will’s cries began to quiet down. His throat itches due to the screams his made, but the pain of it began to numb down as Will’s visions got darker. 

And darker. 

And darker.

And then pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please comment any english mistakes as I would like to improve on it. Hoped you enjoy it.


	4. A Strange Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys sorry I haven’t been posting for a while. I’ve kinda lost my passion in writing for a bit but I kinda got it back. Sorry if this chapter has a lack of flair because I still need to get back in a creative mood. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS GORE AND RAPE IN IT SO READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK

Flashback sequence  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sweat was dripping down Billy Hargrove forehead as the blood stained leather mask he was wearing began to stick to his forehead. Loud screams can be heard below the boy as he ran from rooftop to rooftop.

“The Hillbilly Striked again! Don’t let him get away!” A city guard screamed from the top of his lungs.

Billy waves his left hand which caused a faint whisper to be made. The top of his left hand began to glow a bright purple and turquoise colour which indicates that the power has been activated. Yellow silhouettes of people can now be seen through walls in his eyes.

The young man saw the city guards beginning to surround the building he was on before, thinking that he was still on that roof.

“Find him and bring me his head to me! The shit-head killed a mistress and looted the whole mansion!” The guard roared in pure rage.

Loud footstep began to disappear into the building as Billy rests his back on the chimney next to him in order to catch his breath.

The boy removes his backpack and began to calculate the amount of coins he could earn from selling loot to the blackmarket. And since he killed his target, he earned 3000 coins for completing his contract.

“Hell yeah, another successful day.” He said to himself with so much glee in his voice.

After a five minute break on the grimey ceramic roof, the boy proceeded to take off and head to the poorer part of Dunwall. The city was consumed in dark, grey clouds. Only a glimmer of the sun can be seen through the thick clouds as pollution has completely engulfed the city.

The boy jumped from rooftop to rooftop with ease, as the boy has learnt to be an assassin ever since him and his little sister was adopted by the legendary assassin, Daud. Billy was trained by the greatest assassin ever lived and was given the powers of the outsider from Daud due to his high skills.

Ever since the Corvo incident, the Whalers (Daud’s gang) dismembered when Daud disappeared. Billie Lurk (Daud’s second in command) left Dunwall in shame, for working with Delilah to take down Daud. The only whalers left was Maxine Hargrove and Billy Hargrove.

Billy was slowed down by a huge gap from the building he’s on and the building on the other side. The boy took a deep breath and clenched his left hand into a fist. As he was about to jump from the edge of the building, a whisper was heard again from the void. The boy opened his hand and his body blinked from existence and teleported to the other building.

Billy began to run again as fast as he can until he reached a sign that read ‘The Pollywog bar’. The boy grabbed a window’s ledge and began to parkour down till he reached a dumpster’s lid. People around the area didn’t care about what the boy was doing, as the bar is a base of operation for mercenary job and contracts.

The boy opened the bar door with his mask on, to help conceal his identity, just incase if there’s any undercover city guards around. He was met with a huge counter with a bartender serving drinks to other mask wearers. Some people don’t wear masks as they might be newbies, don’t care about the city watch or they’re people giving out the jobs. 

Billy always hated the condition of the bar, it was filled with cracks at every angle, the ceiling is basically collapsing and the place is crawling with pests. He would never drink from this bar, he would only come here for contracts.

“Heya Hillbilly, finished that contract?” The bartender asked as he turned around to face at the recently opened door.

Each assassin has a codename or nickname in the public eye. Assassins usually never choose their nickname, their nickname is created by the reporter depending on their clothing or method of murder. Billy got his name because of his outfit as it consists of ripped black denim jeans, a black flannel shirt, a cheap leather brown belt and his iconic bloodied farmer hat, to conceal his recognisable mullet.

His mask is skin-like and it looks like the skin is being torn to the right which makes an eerie smile, hence why many people find the mask terrifying.

“Yep, easy as hell. I even got some extra change from the house.” Billy replies whilsts throwing the backpack to Jeff the bartender.

“Alrighty, I’ll get my guy to start calculating the price the of the goods.”

“Wait, have you seen the Black Rabbit around?” Billy asked.

“Yeah, she was around here an hour ago. She probably headed home. She was in a pretty bad mood since I accidentally let the client get away, whoops. Seriously, why do you always ask about her anyway? You have a thing for her something?” Jeff babbled.

“For fuck sakes man, she has the right to be pissed. And no, nothing like that. We’re just very close.” 

“Welp, if you say so. I’ll handle the loot and exchange them into cash for you. You go ahead to room three, your client is waiting for you. Careful, she has a lot of guards so don’t do anything shady or they’ll get the wrong idea.” Jeff warned.

“Alright, thanks dude.”

Billy proceeded to the room he was referred to, dodging chairs and people. He was then met with a rusty, steel door that reads “3”.

Billy opens the door, which revealed three guards surrounding the table and a well dressed woman sitting elegantly behind that table.

“I’ve heard the news, well done. I don’t want to stay in this filthy stink-hole any longer so let’s get this done and over with.” The woman exclaimed in a very snobby manner.

The woman snapped her fingers which made one of her guards pull out a sack of coins out of his belt. The man began releasing the content out of the bag and began counting the coins out loud to show it’s the right amount.

“So, how did you do it? Did you kill her quickly or slowly?” The woman asked whilst the guard counted the coins in the background.

“She died a painful death as you ordered. I killed her by beating her up with a trophy she owned. Her face is now unrecognisable.” Billy replies, trying to avoid the question on why she needed to die.

Billy and Max take on many sort of jobs at the black market, such as stealing valuable documents, killing someone or even simple things like stealing a recipe. Whatever job it is, it’s always illegal. So asking personal questions to your client usually leads to you having a bad reputation which means less available jobs for you.

The woman nods to his response with a giant grin on her face from feeling extreme satisfaction. The guard stopped counting once he reached to 3000 coins.

“It was nice working with you.” The woman gushed as she was her hand.

“Likewise.” Billy responded whilst shaking the woman’s hand.

“I like you a lot, you don’t ask any questions which is important for the kind of service you provide. I may contact you again but until then, I bid you farewell.”

The guards got into a triangle like formation, putting the woman in the middle and they walked out of the room, leaving Billy behind.

He began sweeping the coins off the table and into the pouch, dropping a couple of coins in the process. As he was picking the coins that fell, Jeff walks into the room holding a pouch as well.

“It’s your lucky day, you got exactly 1200 coins from the things you picked up. Can’t believe you managed to get a Sokolov painting. That shit’s rare, dude.” Jeff chirped as he threw the heavy pouch at Billy.

“Thanks again, Jeff. Welp, I’m off. I’ll see you in a month or -.”

“Wait, hold on.” Jeff quickly cuts off Billy.

“You get like a shit ton of money after two weeks or less worth of contracts and then you disappear for two weeks. What are you using the money for anyway? You can’t be living a normal life cuz that money can last you for like 4 months unless you don’t know how to handle the money.”

“It’s none of you business!” Billy snapped as Jeff was being too nosy.

Jeff’s eyes widen in fear and reach for his gun from the sudden abrupt. The loud scream that exited out of the young boy’s mouth frightened the bartender and is still ringing in his ear. Billy realises the mistake he has made and quickly tries to make up.

“I’m sorry man. It’s just... hard to explain.” Billy sighs.

“Yeah, I understand. Sorry for prying, dude.” Jeff then quickly relaxes back to his normal stance.

Billy feels really bad for scaring him. He was hoping that the farmer hat made him less scary to the citizens, but it didn’t work. The mask may be terrifying, but the sudden snaps is what makes people fear the Hillbilly the most. Very violent things happens when the Hillybilly gets angry.

“Alright, I’m off Jeff. Bye.” Billy hastily says, trying to get out of the room as soon as possible.

Before Jeff could exchange goodbyes to the Hillbilly, the boy blinked out of the room. Even after a year of working together, Jeff can never get used to the powers the boy has.

After hours of running and blinking from rooftop to rooftop, Billy reaches the abandoned part of Dunwall, where buildings are wearing down and the roads was flooded. Billy blinks into a sewer opening where he was met with a brick wall covering the hole. He presses the bricks in a particular order which unlocked a lock. He pushes the brick wall which reveals a passageway through the sewers and unleashed a moderate wave of water that reached Billy’s knee.

“It was raining recently.” Billy thought to himself.

As he enters the sewer pipe, the bricked wall closes behind him and automatically locked itself. The only light that can be seen in the pipe was the grates which allowed the sunlight to pass through the murky atmosphere in the sewers. As Billy wandered further down through the sewers, passing by abandoned settlement that was made in the sewers along the way, he was met with another grated door which has a keyhole. Billy pulls out a keychain filled with keys from his belt and began unlocking the grated door. 

As he enters through the door, he began looking around his decomposing home. His home was Daud’s old base of operation. Billy and Max were the only people who stayed in the Whalers gang so they claimed the entire flooded district to themselves. 

The powers that was given to them by the Knife of Dunwall, Daud, allowed them to blink, which is the power to teleport a fair amount of distance. Bend time is the power that allows time to be pause for 30 seconds, only non-powered people and objects are affected by bend time. Dark gaze allows the user to highlight people, valuable items, ammo, weapons and interactive objects and allows the user to see the following through walls.

Billy began to approach a chain that was hanging from the fourth floor and was reaching all the way down to the first floor. Billy never knew how there was a giant hole from the first floor to the fourth floor when he got but he never really cared. It makes it harder for people to reach the fourth floor as only a handful of citizens know how to climb rope so there’s a positive. 

Billy grabbed the chain with full force which made a loud clang. He began to climb up the chain with ease. Billy’s face cringes however as the feeling of rust against his bare calloused hands makes him uncomfortable. As he got closer to the fourth floor, he began to hear someone shouting and loud thuds being made in the room across the hallway.

Billy finally reached the fourth floor and began to pull himself on to the mouldy flooring. As he was getting up he can see a petite, aggressive red haired girl beating up a dummy with her bare hands down the hallway across him.

The red haired girl blinked behind the dummy at a fair amount of distance and began running towards it. As she got closer, she pounced into air with her legs open like a pair of scissors. She wrapped her legs around the dummies neck and threw it across the room which created loud crashing sound. The dummy exploded into fluff once it impacted on the wall.

“Woah, calm down there sis. What’s the matter?” Billy asked with caution, as Max is known for having a short temper like he does.

Billy is well aware why Max was angry but he knows that ranting usually helps Max to calm down.

“I was fucking bamboozled! This fuckwit hired me to kill an overseer, which I did easily but when I came back to the bar Jeff let him get away! So I didn’t get jackshit!” Max yelled in pure rage and annoyance.

“Well being angry about it won’t do shit, Max.” Billy said in a mellow voice.

“If it makes you feel better sis, I got a shit ton of coins from my job.”

Billy places a big sack of coins on a table nearby which created a loud jingle due to the large amount of coins in the bag. This caught Max’s attention. 

She dropped everything she was doing and ran excitedly towards the bag of coins and emptied it’s contents and began counting the coins.

Billy walked away from her sister and headed to Daud’s old office, which is now his. He opened a safe which contains three sacks of coins. Each sack contain exactly a 1000 coins. Billy picks them up and bought them down to the training room where Max cheers in happiness.

“Holy void! We have enough to save another kid!” Max cheered as she began rushing to her equipment and start reloading her voltaic shot (a weapon that shoots either lethal projectiles or non-lethal projectiles, depending on the user’s choice).

“We’ll begin planning tonight and strike tomorrow. Do you have any places in mind?” Billy questioned.

Max blinked towards a cork-board covered in newspaper clippings. She points to one particular newspaper article that was pinned on the board.

Billy blinked to the cork-board as well and began reading it.

“Do you know where they’ve been taken to?” Billy asked as he was reading the clipping.

“I’m positive that they were taken to the Golden Cat because it’s the closest brothel in the area AND many eye witnesses saw Winery taking the kids. The Golden Cat is her go-to for selling kids that’s the most likely place she took them.”

“Ok. We’ll start there. You begin planning and I’ll head to the black market to see if they have the map of the place and the guards post.” 

“Rodger that, Boss.” Max responded. 

Billy ran back to the chain that lead to the first floor, jumped down and disappeared into the murky pipes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Strong screams exited Mike Wheeler’s mouth, followed by loud clangs made by the impact of two swords hitting each other.

“Excellent stance and parrying, Young Master Wheeler.” Sebastian stated in his usual emotionless and posh voice.

At this point, Mike doesn’t know if he is being truthful or not. Whilst Mike was having this thought, he saw an opening in between Sebastian’s legs and took that opportunity.

Mike threw his sword into the air which made Sebastian stare up in the sky for less than a second. This gave Mike enough time to spin kick Sebastian’s feet which made him land on his back. Mike caught both his sword and Sebastian’s sword and pointed them to Sebastian’s face.

“Well done, Young Master Wheeler. Your swordsmanship skills has even overcome my own skills. You will be a fine swordsman when you mature.”

Mike finds it creepy how the man made a very warming compliment sound so emotionless.

“It seems to be fifteen past eleven.” Sebastian exclaimed whilst getting up and reading his pocket watch at the same time.

“Will you care to have morning tea, Young Master Wheeler?” 

“Yes, I’m feeling fairly peckish. I would like to have earl grey tea from the Wales Region and I would like it to be accompanied by a variation of macaroons.” Mike stated.

“I will fetch your order in due time, Young Master Wheeler.”

Sebastian does his usual bow and then proceeds into the estate.

Mike sits down on the garden chair which was under an umbrella. The umbrella helped protect him from the rays of the sun, although the sun is impossible to be seen. Mike pushes his black, curly hair back to try and wipe off the sweat that was dripping down from his hair and onto his forehead.

After a couple of seconds of catching his breath, a newspaper caught his attention on the table next to him. As he was reaching the newspaper, he was hoping that they found the missing twins safe and sound but he was dead wrong. ‘An Overseer and a mistress was found dead’ Mike read. The overseer was found decapitated in one slash, the newspaper described and the mistress was found unrecognisable as her face was beaten up over and over again by her beloved golf trophy.

This made Mike pissed off.

“What the fuck is wrong with this city!” He screamed which caught Sebastian’s attention from the upstair kitchen windows.

Sebastian deeply cares about the Wheeler family, except for Ted Wheeler. He didn’t want Mike, Nancy and the unborn Wheeler Child to come to this messed up city. But there is nothing he can do. All he can do is keep an eye on them. He was nothing but an emotionless bystander, and it angers him. 

“If only I could speak out.” Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian gives one last sigh before he picked up the filled tray and headed to the gardens once more.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Alright so the plan is, you’ll walk in the place like a normal customer. Luckily we’ve never been into the Golden Cat before so no need to worry about being recognised.” Max stated whilst walking around Daud’s old office.

“You’ll order the ‘Warm Milk’ which is the secret code for the children. They’ll take you to one of their quarters and they’ll hand you the kid. You’ll hand them 4000 coins as that’ll equal to twenty hours. There are no windows or vents that you guys can fit in the quarters so the only escape route is through the alleyway door behind the building, the front door, the balcony in the upper-stairs or the windows at the main offices. Let’s do this stealthily if possible so avoid the main office and front door exit.”

“What will you do?” Billy questioned.

“I’ll be on lookout and I’ll be ready if things get ugly.” Max says as she pulled out a hunting rifle with a homemade silencer on the barrel.

Billy nods in response.

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention. I left some sandwiches, cookies and a flask of water in the duffle bag. They won’t check bags cuz they really don’t care as the place is surrounded by guards which make zero sense if you ask me.” Max says confused on the last part. 

“I heard the children are being starved there hence why I made a couple of sandwiches. I also added a basic first aid kit incase the children have been injured. There’s a bottle of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs to reduce infection and pain and a Sokolov health elixir to help their overall health.”

“Wow, that must of cost a fortune.” Billy exclaimed.

“Wellllllllll, it was free cuz I stoled it.” Max quickly said.

“Alright, Lets go.” Max muffled as she puts on her notorious black rabbit mask before Billy could scold her about stealing from good people.

Max got her nickname due to her agile and flexible approach in battle. But mainly because of her mask. Her mask consist of metal plating, big bunny ears and big tinted visors.

Billy sighed as Max was already leaving the room before he could tell her off. He began putting on his mask and his signature straw hat. He picked up the surprising light duffle bag that contains the following things Max mentioned and headed to the chain.

The two blinked from rooftop to rooftop, ran through alleyway to alleyway, avoiding detection from the guards and civilians as much as possible until they reached the Golden Cat. The two blinked on the roof nearby and began setup. 

Max began laying out blankets and a sniper rifle on the roof and Billy quickly changes into his suit. He quickly combed his mullet to make it look more formal and stylish to not arouse suspicion that he’s a commoner. Only aristocrats can afford prostitutes. As he was struggling to do his tie, he was stopped by Max who finished it off for him.

“Don’t die or I will kill you, bro.” Max whispered.

Billy chuckled a little due to her little sister being worried.

“I’ll be fine sis. And that made zero sense.”

Now it was her turn to chuckle. 

“Will you be alright? I know we’ve done this many times but I’m worried that you might...”

Max was quickly cut off by Billy. “I’ll be alright. I’m over it.”

Max deeply sighed. The two exchange final hug goodbyes before Billy jumped down from four stories with ease. He walked out of an alleyway and began heading to the brothel.

Once he entered the front door, he was introduced by four guards standing completely still at the front door. He could see guards walking around everywhere he looked. The place gave off a disgusting scent of cigars, fish and alcohol. He walked towards the front desk where he was met with a woman wearing very a revealing dress.

“Why hello there hot stuff, how can I help you today?” The woman seductively asked.

“I’m here for some ‘warm milk’, sweetheart”. Billy flirted playing along with the woman. 

The woman snickered “I see. Follow me.” 

The woman went around the counter, took Billy by the hands and took him to a flight of stairs. After a short walk, he was met with a door that read ‘76’. The woman opened the door without using any keys which caught Billy’s attention.

“So the room isn’t locked?” Billy curiously asked.

“Only when it’s empty.” The woman says as she winked.

Billy sighed in relief because he doesn’t want to be caught.

“What is your preference?” She asked whilst Billy began sitting on the bed.

“I don’t mind the gender, as long as they’re young and a little naughty.” The young adult answered.

Billy felt a little sick to his stomach after saying that. 

“I see. Well, I’ll be back in jiffy.” The woman cheered in glee. She then disappeared into the hallways.

After a couple of minutes have passed, two guards opened the door revealing a small, fragile little girl with puffy brown eyes and long brunette hair. ‘She’s been crying recently’ Billy thought to himself. 

The girl’s ‘dress’ is completely covered in blood which is worrying Billy. Billy smiles, trying to look like he is sexually interested in the fragile girl and avoid any suspicions from the guards. The girl looks absolutely terrified when he smiled.

“One hour, 200 coins. Two hours, 400 coins. Each hour increases by 200 coins. Maximum is 20 hours.” The guard says in a politeful manner.

Billy stands up and hands a pouch to the guard.

“I would like her for 20 hours. There’s exactly 4000 coins in that pouch. Now, would you kindly, please exit this room.” Billy ordered in a posh voice.

The guards bows down as a silent farewell and left the room, closing the door behind them. Billy quickly walks to the door and locked it. He then turns around and faces the little girl with soft and gentle eyes trying to appear friendly.

She stepped back a little bit when Billy tried to approach her.

“I know my face is a bit ugly but don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Billy joked.

This made the girl relax a little bit and she allowed the young adult to come a little closer to her.

“Hi, my name is Billy Hargove. I’m here to rescue you.” He explained in a very soft, warmful manner which made the girl relax even more.

“What’s your name?”

“I-I’m Jane.” Jane stuttered.

“That’s a pretty name, how old are you sweetheart?” 

“I’m thirteen.” Jane relaxed.

“Wow, you’re the same age as my little sister.”

There was silence for a bit. Billy really wants to question the big bloodstain on her dress but he feels like it’ll trigger her and it’s last thing he wants Jane to experience.

“Hey are you hungry kiddo?” Billy trying to lighten up the mood.

“Yeah, I’m very hungry.” Jane weakly answered

Billy pulled out a lunchbox out of the dufflebag. He opened the lunchbox which revealed two tuna sandwiches, a chocolate chip cookie and flask which is filled with water.

Jane’s eyes widen to the sight of the lunch box.

“Holy outsider’s blood, there’s a cookie and a tuna sandwich? This is really fancy. Thank you so much, Billy!” Jane exclaimed happily yet weakly.

That comment stabbed Billy’s heart. It’s just a simple tuna sandwich and cookie, yet she thought it was fancy. He instantly knew she was from a poor background. Jane was about to sit down on the bed but her crotch began to sting which made her wince.

Billy noticed the wince. He instantly knew that she’s been raped recently which made him more cautioned with what he is going to say.

“Hey, are you ok?” Billy questioned.

Jane paused from that question. She was scared telling him what has happened.

“Uh-h, I was-s.” She cracked.

It was hard for Jane to get the words out. The memories of it was flowing back to her which didn’t make it easier for her.

“...touched by a bad man.” Jane finished, tears beginning to form in the corners of her brown eyes.

The memories of the man towering on top of her and breathing down her neck was flowing back. It only happened for a couple of minutes but it really broke her, physically and mentally. She felt absolutely disgusting after it. Even though she acted fine for brother, she was really hurt inside.

“My twin brother saved me though. We tried to escape but it failed.” She whimpered.

Billy pitied her and can relate to her. That’s the reason why him and Max dedicated their time and effort to save kids from these sort of things. No one deserves this kind of pain. Billy was raped as well when he was younger. The humiliation and pain ended when Max found him in the alleyway being ganged up by a bunch of people. She went apeshit and shot all of them to death without hesitation. She looted their bodies and found out he was about to be sold for child prostitution.

It still haunts Billy to this day, even though they’re dead. It terrifies him. Their greasy hands lurking on every part of his body is reason why he’s afraid of physical contact with anyone besides his sister.

“I know how painful it was to be raped.” Billy’s voice suddenly went deep and somber. This got Jane’s attention and she began to look directly at Billy.

“When I was fourteen... I was doing some errands with my little sister for our mother. We split up so we could try to finish the errand much quicker and get back home as soon as possible. A nice looking woman asked me if I can show her where an address was. The address lead us to an empty alleyway...” Billy’s voice was beginning croak and crackle as he’s trying so hard not to cry.

“When we were deep enough in the alleyway... she gagged me from behind and a bunch of men came out of the darkness and took advantage of me. Luckily my little sister used this alleyway as a shortcut and saved me. They tore a lot of tissue and skin around my asshole and I was too embarrassed to tell my mother what happened.”

Light tears was beginning to drip down his face as the memories was too painful to handle.

“It got infected and I was developing bad fevers and I couldn’t walk properly which lead to Max to tell our mother for me. If it wasn’t for her, my mother wouldn’t found out what’s causing the fevers and I could of died.”

The last part really got to Jane. Even though Will sterilised her wound, she’s still afraid it might get infected. She doesn’t want to die. Mother told her to stay alive and that’s what Jane wants to do. Jane was beginning to trust Billy and grow sympathetic for him. She gently places her hands on Billy’s shoulder to give him support but instead of making him feel better, it made Billy flinch and got on his feet.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you” Jane apologised.

Billy was huffing from the sudden touch but he began to calm down.

“It’s alright, it just scared me.” Billy exclaimed whilst trying to recover from the scare.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry that it happened to you and thanking you for telling me that story. It must of been really tough to tell me that. You’re a really nice guy for trying to save me and I want to say thank you.”

Billy smiled from her thankfulness. Even though he told that story many times to other kids like Jane, it still hurts but it’s getting easier to handle. His mother was right, talking to someone will make it easier.

“Um, a man hurt me too.” Jane spoke up.

“In the same way he hurt you. The tear I mean.”

Billy instantly knew what she meant.

“He did? Am I allowed to see what he’s done?”

Jane was beginning to blush from embarrassment. Instead of telling him ‘it’s ok’, she quickly pulled her undies down and showed him the patched up, bloodied cloth that was covering her privates.

Billy understood that she trusts him now, so he slowly approached her and began inspecting her wound. It was better than he thought, he noticed that someone sterilised it meaning there’s a smaller chance that the wound will be infected.

“Do you mind me to remove the cloth and give you a better covering?” Billy asked in a gentle voice.

Jane nodded, still blushing from embarrassment. Jane began to cover her face and winced her eyes to try suppress any incoming pain.

Billy has done this many times so he knows what he’s doing. He removed the cloth and took out the flask of water to clean the excess blood and the wound. He began to apply anti-septic cream in order to eliminate any bacteria that is still lingering around the wound. The cream made Jane jump a little due to the cool cream. He then got a proper cotton cloth and put some medical sticky tape and applied it on the wound.

“Ok I’m done, you can put your underwear back on.” Jane opened her eyes and is relieved that it didn’t hurt her much.

Billy reached into the duffle bag once more and grabbed a sealed bag that was labelled ‘nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs’.

“Here take these after you finish eating, this’ll help the pain. Only take two everyday” Billy ordered as he gave her the very small bag with ten tablets.

Billy also pulled out an elixir bottle filled with Sokolov’s health elixir and gave it to her. Billy doesn’t really need to explain as everyone knows what it is.

“Thank you so much.” Jane weakly smiled.

Billy smiled in response.

“Once you finish eating and taking the medication, you can have some rest. You must be tired.”

Jane nodded.

“Ok, once you have a full nights rest, I’ll get you out of here.” Jane froze at that last part.

“Wait, you can’t get me out.” 

“Yeah I can, I got the schematics of the whole establ-.” Billy was cut off from a terrified Jane.

“No I mean I can’t leave just yet, I need to find my brother.” Jane interjected.

“I’m not leaving without him, Billy.”

Billy understood sibling love, so he’s not going to even bother begin arguing with her. After a long sigh from Billy, he pulled out the schematics of the Golden Cat and the guard posts. He turned the two around to show Jane.

“Which room is yours?” Billy questioned Jane.

Jane has a look of confusion on her face. Jane doesn’t even know what the outside door even looks like, and there’s eight different floors with twenty different rooms with the same set up. 

Jane’s face light up however as she thought of an idea.

“I got an idea, how about me and Will meet you guys at the alleyway exit? That way, you guys only need to take care of the alleyway guards which is like two of them.” Jane blabbered.

Billy carefully thought of Jane’s plan, trying to find every flaw in it.

“Ok, the schematics show that there’s several floors to go through, how will you and your brother get through all of the guards?”

“Me and my brother killed four people and that was our first time. And since we have the schematics we can plan ahead.”

Billy nods in approval and is very impressed.

“Alright then. I’m confident we can pull this off.” Billy said confidently.

“Ok, meet me there at around midnight in two days. Here, take my pocket watch. I’ll give you guys twenty minutes to reach the alleyway. Any longer than that and then we will have to you leave you guys. BUT We will come back for you two at a different time.” Billy says and emphasised the last part.

“We?” Jane asked in confusion.

“Yeah, me and my little sister. She can take care of herself don’t worry. But I think it’s time for you to go to sleep, Jane.”

Jane smiled knowing her and Will can get out of here. As she jumped on her bed with excitement, she remembered that Will is being tortured right now whilst she is able to sleep in a nice bed. This made her very guilty. However the guilt ended in a minute as the painkillers began to kick in and made her eyes grow heavy.

Billy began to wonder around the room to see if there’s any extra blanket and pillows he can use. The first wardrobe contains outfits for roleplay such as maid costume, pirate, etc. It really weirded him out. 

He then found extra blankets and pillows from the second wardrobe and began to pulled out a blanket and pillow. He made himself a seperate bed next to the bed Jane is currently sleeping on to avoid any physical contact. As of that moment, Billy slowly began to get drowsy himself after a long day of work and he began to fall asleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Will began to regain consciousness from his short rest. His eye burned a shit-ton which made him hiss from the pain when he woke up. His left eye socket felt really empty and it feels horrible. His whole naked body began to ache as the metal table is very uncomfortable and is hurting his back.

Will turned his head around to inspect where he is and in his dismay, he was still in the torture room, with Brenner staring at him with direct eye contact.

“Oh wow, kids usually stay unconscious for an hour or so. You were only asleep for twenty minutes.” Brenner giggled.

“Welp, that mean early playtime for me. Time to see what you win this time in the second round.” Brenner cheered whilst skipping to the slot machine.

Will’s pain in his left eye socket has suddenly stopped as the fear of what’s coming on the slot machine helped suppressed the pain. Will was too scared to look and quickly averted his eye to somewhere else in the room. 

‘Ding ding.’

Will turned his head back slowly to the slot machine which revealed his next torture.

‘Removal of all nails.’ The slot machine read.

Will eyes widen in pure terror as Brenner began to pull out another unique looking pairs of pliers from his medical tray. The plier consist of six parts, a flat plate, a finger sized hole, a sharp small clamp, a spring mechanism at the back, a trigger and a carbon dioxide tank behind it.

Brenner quickly walked towards Will and grabbed his fragile hands forcefully. Will tried to struggle but there was no use as Brenner already got his finger on the plate and into the finger hole. The hole tighten thus causing the restriction of movement in his fingers. Brenner pulled the small sharp clamp under Will’s fingernail till it’s a quarter in. Will took deep breathes trying to help reduce the pain as something sharp just went under his fingernail.

Brenner pulled the trigger, causing the spring to move the small clamp back. Due to the CO2 tank, it made the clamp pull back at lighting speed which removed his nails cleanly. Screams, cries and laughter is all that can be heard in the room. Brenner continued to laugh as Will feels blood dripping down his finger which made him cringe his face. He can feel the dried up blood around his eye area tighten up.

Will turned around whilst huffing in pain and sees his fingernail just hanging from a layer of skin in the clamp. His finger is now cover in blood and is even dripping onto his thumb.

“Guess what kiddo?” The maniac laughed.

“You have ten nails, so nine more to go.” 

Will screamed as loud as he can.

“PLEASE HAVE MERCY! PLEASE DON’T THIS! JUST STOP IT”

Without another second, his thumb was in the clamp and caused cries for help to exit Will’s mouth.

“PLEASE ANYONE?! SAVE ME, PLEASE!”

“Go on, scream. Scream into the darkness, I’m sure someone will save.” Brenner sadistically said.

“MUMMY! DADDY! JONATHAN! JANE! PLEASE ANYONE!” Will cried as tears rolled down his face like a waterfall. He’s in so much pain, he didn’t even realised that he just called out for his dead family members.

“PLEASE JUST LET THE PAIN STOP! KILL ME! JUST FUCKING KILL ME! IT HURTS”

“YES THAT’S WHAT I WANT TO HEAR! BEG ME FOR DEATH BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT’S THE ONLY WAY OUT!” Brenner laughed.

Without hesitation Brenner grabbed Will’s hand and dig the smaller clamp into thumb’s nail which made Will scream even more.

“NO! NO! NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you’re curious what each of the character’s mask look like, you can find them in a simple google image search.
> 
> Billy’s mask: Hillybilly mask dead by daylight https://www.etsy.com/listing/479699784/dead-by-daylight-hillbilly-mask-glowing
> 
> Max’s mask: black rabbit mask https://www.behance.net/gallery/13863719/FANTASMAGORIK-BLACK-RABBIT-MASK
> 
> I did not create any of these mask so don’t credit me, just using them for a visualisation on what the mask looks like in the story.


	5. Let me play among the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Yeet, took me a month to work on this, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Again, please tell if there’s any mistakes because I would like to improve my english and story telling.

“Young Master...”, a fainted voice spoke.

“Young Master Wheeler...”, the voice is getting louder.

“Young Master Wheeler! Get out of bed! It’s an important day today!” Sebastian yelled at the young boy.

Mike gets up in a muck of sticky sweat, due to the hot summer heat in Dunwall. Mike quickly wipes the sweat across his forehead and draws his attention to his slightly annoyed butler.

“Come on get up, I’m taking you, Young Mistress Wheeler, Lady Karen and Sir Edward around Dunwall for the upcoming ‘Welcoming Party’.” Sebastian explained.

“Wait, father will be joining us?” Mike asked slightly surprised.

“Apparently so. Hopefully there won’t be any problems for the next week.” Sebastian sighed remembering the last fight between Sir Edward and Young Master Wheeler. It ended with Mike being on the floor cupping his face from the slap he received from his father. The ring Sir Edward wore that day gave him a permanent scar and Mike hated him even more ever since.

Mike’s face cringed knowing this will take all day and night. Even worse, it’ll be everyday staying up late this week to get ready for this party. To make things even more worse, his father will be joining him, meaning he will be with him for the next ten hours or more. Mike lies back on his bed again in annoyance and gave out a loud sigh. 

“Sigh all you want Young Master Wheeler, you can’t run away with this one. I’ll be expecting you to be in the dining room all dressed up by half past eight. We’ll leave on a carriage at around nine-thirty.”

Mike looks to his clock on his bedside table. It reads 7:30am. 

“Very well then. Would you kindly draw my bath, Sebastian? Oh, and bring today’s newspaper for me to read please whilst I’m bathing.” Mike demanded in a polite manner.

“Already done drawing your bath. And here’s today’s newspaper.” Sebastian quickly responded.

“Now chop chop, get ready.” Sebastian says as he clapped his hands twice.

Sebastian then heads out of Mike’s quarters and gently closes the door behind him. Mike gets out of bed and begins his morning exercises which consists of fifty push-ups, twenty sit-ups and a one-minute plank.

After his daily exercise, Mike heads to the bathroom and begins to undress. As he enters the bathtub, he picks up today’s newspaper and began to read it. 

‘Luckily no tragedies today.’ He thought to himself. As he was reading the newspaper and having a bath, he could hear faint annoyed sighs coming from the walls. It was Nancy.

Mike chuckled to himself knowing that his sister is going through the same pain, which is waking up to the news that we’re getting ready for the party. He continued reading his newspaper.

After a half an hour, Mike rinsed the soap off him and began to dress himself in his suit. Mike can never do his cufflinks by himself and always require Sebastian’s help. Mike got his trousers and shirt on before he grabbed the bell that summons Sebastian.

As Mike finished ringing the bell, he can hear fast pacing footsteps beyond his quarter’s door. Once the footsteps got a lot closer, the door opened. Sebastian appeared with his right arm behind his back and his left hand on the upper right side of his chest. 

“Do you require my assistance, Young Master Wheeler?” Sebastian asked whilst bowing as a greeting.

Mike sighs, embarrassed that he still requires his butler to assist him with wearing cufflinks. 

“I need help with my cufflinks, Sebastian. Would you kindly assist me?” Mike asked embarrassedly.

“Of course, Young Master Wheeler.”

As Sebastian began to approach Mike, Mike points his arm straight at Sebastian, ready for him to do his cufflinks.

Whilst Sebastian was fixing Mike’s cufflinks, he spoke up.

“Today, you will have Eggs Benedict sided with sun-dried tomato salad. The dish will be accompanied by a beautifully scented, Cherry Blossom Tea from the Isles region.”

“Sounds lovely. Oh also, would you kindly make my bed for me, Sebastian. Thank you.” Mike added. Mike already left the room right after Sebastian finished doing his cufflinks, leaving Sebastian alone in his room.

Mike began to head to the dining room, but first he has to go through many staircases to reach the dining room, which is at the first floor. Mike’s quarters is located on the fifth floor however, the walk down the stairs doesn’t really bother him.

Once he reached the dining room, he was greeted by a nice aroma from the Cherry Blossom Tea and the sunlight hitting his face as several giant window panes allowed the sunlight to enter the room.

“Good morning, Michael.” Lady Karen and Young Mistress Wheeler greeted warmly.

Mike smiled, “Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Nancy.”

Mike loved his sister and mother dearly. They’re the only ones he considers family now. He has no love for his father anymore. Ever since Ted’s breakthrough, the money changed him from a loving father, to a cold and distant stranger. He also became more aggressive if things didn’t go his way which scares the family.

Lady Karen wanted to leave him but she couldn’t, because she will have to leave her children behind with Ted and she has no where to go. Ted completely separated her from her friends and family so she has no one to count on.

Mike began to approach to his seat and he noticed that Ted wasn’t at the table with them.

“Where’s father? Sebastian warned me that father will join us.” Mike wondered.

“Your father will only join us at the last two days this week, thankfully.” Karen answered whilst eating breakfast.

As Mike sat down, a maid began to approach him, carrying a napkin for his trousers and a metal tray with a metal cover to keep the eggs Benedict warm. As he was readying himself, Karen spoke up loudly so both Nancy and Mike can listen to her.

“Ok you two. This week will be a very long week of taste testing food, measuring suits and dresses, choosing the decor, grooming, etc. We will be out for a very long time, there’s at least thirty stops we need to make each day so we have to wake up this early as well. We might not come back home until one in the morning as we’re going to different towns as well on some days so be ready.” Karen warned.

Both Wheelers sibling groan in synced.

“Can Barb and Mike’s friends join us?” Nancy questioned.

“I’m sorry, they can’t. It’s our welcoming party so they can’t really join us, they’re our guests.”

Both gave out one last sigh. Mike heard two metal sliding off each which averted his attention back to his dish. Eggs Benedict is his second favourite dish of all time. The nice and tangy hollandaise sauce really ties up the poached egg and salmon together which Mike enjoys. And the Cherry Blossom tea relaxes him, like he could drift off into nothing.

Once all the Wheelers finished their breakfast, they parted ways, doing their own things until half past eight, which is when the long day begins.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Will was awaken, still strapped on the cold metal table. His left eye was aching like it was punched multiple times but it isn’t as bad before, as the pain began to go down. He began to look around his surroundings to see if anything has changed. The only thing that has changed is that all of his nails have been removed and his hands are covered in dried blood. 

Will felt like he was going to break, he can’t take this anymore. He’s trying so hard not to whimper and cry out for help. It’s no use yet he has the urge to. He was in horrible pain, his eyes still stings and his fingers and toes burns from the removal of his nails.

Will noticed Martin on a chair, reading a newspaper next to him. Right next to Martin was a jug filled with fluid that contains his lost eye. When Will saw his own eye, it made him gag out in disgust.

Will began to cough trying to keep down the vomit that was about to spew but now, it was the least of his problems. Will noticed Martin’s eyes made contact with him after his loud cough. 

A demonic smile was beginning to form on his wrinkly face, which made Will gulp. Will was beginning to have a panic attack. He was hyperventilating so much to the point, barely any oxygen was getting to his lungs and he feels like he’s suffocating.

“I love that face. A face filled with fear really makes my day. But today is a sad day.” Brenner began whilst stretching his arms.

Tears were beginning to form on Will’s right eye, afraid of whats to come when he pulls that void forsaken lever.

“Today will be the last day we will be together my sweet, Will Hopper. Luckily you were unconscious for an hour so I still have time.” Brenner beamed.

Brenner began to approach Will and grabbed his head with his wrinkly, blood covered hands. This made Will violently tremble and the sudden physical contact made him jump. Will can feel Brenner place his lips on his head as he gives him a small kiss. This made Will violently uncomfortable. 

Brenner withdrew his hands and caressed Will’s face which again made Will jump. He began walking towards the slot machine and pulled the lever once more. Will began to scream in pure terror. Crackling screams fills the air. 

Will couldn’t even look at the slot machine as he’s trying to struggle out of the restraints but is failing miserably. When Will finally opened his eyes, he read the slot machine. 

‘500 whips.’ The slot machine read. Before Will could say anything else, a thick, leather whip slapped him across the face which made him hiss.

“You better start counting kid. Lose count, we’ll start all over again.” The man grinned.

Will was absolutely terrified that he couldn’t say anything. He then feels the back of the table retracting down, exposing his back side of the body for all to see. Brenner turns the table so Will’s back was facing him.

Crack!

“START COUNTING!” Brenner exploded.

The whip got Will out of the terrified trance and began muttering.

“One” Will muttered as tears began to rain down his face from the agony.

Crack!

“Two”

Crack!

“Three”

Crack!

“COUNT LOUDER!” Brenner raged.

“Four!”

Crack!

“Five!”

Crack!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jane wakes up by a bear-like snore next to her bed. When she saw where the noise was coming from, she couldn’t help but laugh. Billy was drooling in his sleep with his arms spread out like a butterfly and his legs are crossed. 

‘He looks a guy that’s been crucified.’ Jane thought.

Jane realised it was morning and panicked. She quickly grabbed Billy’s watch to see what the time is. A breeze of relief past through her when she read the time. It’s currently forty-five past eight, which means she has eight more hours till she leaves Billy. 

Jane took this opportunity to change into a different outfit when Billy is asleep. She’s getting sick of wearing the very revealing, bloodied clothing she’s wearing so she decided to change into something much nicer and warmer. She went to the wardrobe where Billy found the role-playing outfit and began rambling through it, whilst trying to make as little noise as possible.

She finally found a pair of acid-wash denim overalls, accompanied with a black t-shirt. The overall have many pockets on the outside and inside which meant more stuff she can carry. As she slide the overalls as fast as she can, she realised that the pain around her private area is gone.

It feel like it’s back to normal which made her jump to test if it’s still in pain. Luckily there was no pain. Suddenly, the unbearable snoring has stopped and is replaced with small mumbles. Billy rises from his bed and rubs his eye’s. After a couple of minutes of adjusting to the lights from the hanging chandeliers, he smiles as Jane is out of those bloody drapes. 

But he then realised he could of grabbed her new clothes earlier and avoided the trouble of sleeping in gross clothing, which made him pinch the bridge of his nose because of how dumb he is.

“Good morning.” Jane smiled at a recently awakened Billy.

“Morning.” Billy replied back with the equal amount of glee that Jane had.

Before Jane could say anything else, Billy pulls out a second pocket watch out of his pocket.

“We have eight more hours before they’ll take you back.” Billy mumbled.

Jane’s smile soon fades away.

“But during this time, I can teach you some basics self defence techniques if anything happens during your escape, because there is a chance you won’t find a weapon so all you have is fisticuffs.” Billy addressed. 

“I know a couple of moves from my...” Jane gulped at that last part.

“Late father and brother.”

Billy was aware that the family members Jane mentioned was apart of the city watch but, he doesn’t trust their skills as they were the lower class in the city watch.

“Alright, show me what your Dad and brother taught you.” Billy says as he widen his arms and legs, readying himself for any blows.

Right after Billy said that, Jane ran towards him and punch him directly in the throat. Billy is taken back from the punch and began to have trouble breathing.

“Ok, you need to warn me when you’re going to do something like that.” Billy croaked whilst gasping for air.

“Well, my father told me the element of surprise makes the attack more effective so....” Jane explained.

Billy began to recover and his voice was returning to normal.

“Wow, never knew just by punching someone in the throat makes them choke.” 

“Welllllll, you’re not really choking, you’re just experiencing airway trauma.” Jane corrected.

Billy eyes widen in surprise because a petite little girl knows about airway trauma.

“Well that’s a start. But I was thinking more of punches and kicks.” Billy continued.

Jane nodded, understanding what he meant. Jane widen her legs and face her shoulders at Billy, just like how Hopper taught her and Will when they were younger. Jim tried his best teaching his kids self defence because anything could happen in Dunwall but rarely has a chance since he’s always working.

Billy raised his hands up and opened them up like a cupped high-five. Billy didn’t need to say anything as Jane already understood his invitation. Without another second, Jane did a quick jab in both of Billy’s hand which made him jerk a little.

Billy was astounded on how powerful Jane was. It actually made his hands sting a little. However, he noticed that her technique is a little rusty. She left many openings during her jab which made it easy to counter.

“Ok damn, you’re really strong.” Billy exclaimed, which made Jane flatter from his compliment.

“But strength isn’t everything. Your technique needs a lot of work. I could of counter your attack and went for your head.” 

Billy began putting his arms into a boxing stance and pulled his hands closer to his face.

“Make sure you protect your face with your hands, like this. Your head is the most important part of the the body so protect it at all cost.” 

Jane began to copy Billy’s stance, with her arms up, legs shoulder wide and knees bent. Billy went up to Jane and turned her shoulders a little more straight towards him.

“There, perfect. Now try and throw those punches at me without losing that stance.”

Jane learned very quickly. She was able to throw the punches without losing her stance and she punched with the same amount of force as before. Billy was very impressed, to the point he’s considering whether she can be a member of the Whalers because right now, it’s just Max and him and they could really use some more members.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
The sounds of cracks and whips filled the room, followed by a little boy counting up to 496.

Will’s once fearful and agonised voice was now replaced by a emotionless and croaky voice. Will stopped crying hours ago as the pain doesn’t affect him as much anymore. He feels nothing but numbness now, mentally and physically. 

Will’s once pale and fair back was now replaced with a bruised, cut-filled and skin tearing surface. There was no sight of smooth skin left on his back.

“498” Will croaked as his voice was now badly dried from the screaming earlier.

Crack!

“499”

Crack!

“500”

Once that Will got up to that number, the room went silent. Nothing can be heard except for Brenner’s approaching footsteps. Will didn’t even care at this point and doesn’t even bother to turn his head to see what Brenner is doing.

He then hears a bottle opening. Seconds later, he feels a cold and creamed-filled hand caressing his back. The odour of herbs fills Will’s nose.

“I’m only doing this so you won’t die. We still need to make money.” Brenner clarified. He then began to head to a drawer where he pulls out a squared, white eyepatch. He poured a couple of drops of Sokolov’s health elixar and wrapped it around Will’s eye. 

Will didn’t flinch when Brenner touched him. Brenner noticed the change in Will’s emotions and face, it was nothing but a tired eye and an expressionless face. Will then feels fingers entering his anus but that didn’t phase him in the slightest.

“Oof, might of gone too far.” Brenner blurted realising that Will is now numb.

“Sigh, I guess this is where it ends. It was fun for the past twenty-four hours my sweet, Will.” Brenner murmured in Will’s ear as he cleans his fingers that was in Will earlier. 

Brenner grabbed the keys from his person and unlocked Will from the cuffs which made him fall on to his knees. Will was absolutely drained so he didn’t even bother moving.

“I’m gonna get it this time, shit.” Brenner sighed as he approached a microphone.

“Hey, can you get someone to take the kid back? He needs at least a week break before he can be played with again. And he needs the ‘blood bath’.”

A minute of silence has passed but was stopped by the sudden loud creaking of the giant steel, basement door opening which revealed four guards. The loud footsteps the guards made echoed throughout room. All four guards carried the boy gently, avoiding to touch any injuries that was made and carried him by lifting his arms and legs, like a corpse.

Will cannot tell if the numbness was caused by blood loss or the mental exhaustion from the whipping. He just feels very tired and empty. Will’s body relaxed a bit when he finally exited that cold, ridden basement. After a few seconds out of the basement door, he can hear that same metal door shut behind him but this time made him feel relief, knowing it’s all over now.

Every-time they made a step, Will can feel his body jerk up a little. This went on for about a few minutes until they reached an unknown floor. The flooring was white like freshly polished marble. It was so clean, the floor was like a mirror. Once the guards opened one of many doors, a strong pungent smell of medicinal herbs and elixirs filled Will’s nose which made him cough a little bit.

Without a care, the guards just dumped Will in a bathtub filled with bright glossy red liquid. As Will was submerged by the liquid, his injuries were beginning to stop aching, but the cuts and bruises still remain. He then feels hands roughly rubbing in the liquid into his once fair and smooth skin.

One of the guards pulled off the soaked eyepatch and harshly pulled Will’s head to his face and began inspecting the empty eye socket.

“No signs of infection so far. Make sure you guys wash him really well. If he dies, we’re in deep shit.” The guard warned to the other guards after inspecting Will.

“Why? Surely we have other kids.” One of the guards asked.

“We only have two kids left, this kid and his sister. Seven of them died this week and we haven’t received anymore children in a while.” The guard hissed, like it was a dumb question.

The harsh rubbing and scrubbing went on for five minutes, but it didn’t phase Will much. After a day’s worth of torture, nothing can be worse than that. 

“He’s all clean. Patch him up.” The guard quickly said.

Will was picked out of the bath and was quickly dried by a couple of cheap towels. He can feel his body getting warmer as most of the excess liquid has been absorbed into the towel. The guards begin to apply some kind of ointment on his injuries which helped soothed the pain and began to patch him up with cotton cloths and bandages. All Will could do is stand still and let the guards do their task. He has no energy to fight back.

Will was given a new batch of clothes, but the clothes was much more warmer and more casual, unlike the revealing clothing he was wearing earlier. The clothes were higher quality than the ones his mother and father can afford, which surprised Will.

A soft and warm cloth was placed on the left side of Will’s eye. A guard lift his head up and began tying a knot behind his head. Will was about to touch the cloth but a loud clap has stopped his hand from reaching the cloth.

“Don’t touch it, you’ll make it worse!” The guard growled whilst tying Will’s eyepatch. Will was taken back from the sudden abrupt from the guard.

Once Will was all dressed up, a guard picked him up bridal style and began exiting the so called “blood bath”. Will notices that the other guards were following right behind him, readying their swords. They probably heard what Will and Jane did to the other guards which made them paranoid and fearful of Will.

Whilst Will was being taken back to his “bedroom”, he took the opportunity to look around the establishment and began memorising the layout. The main things he noticed was that he was around ten floors below the ground floor, beyond the main lobby there’s around ten roaming guards, each floor beyond the fourth floor has similar flooring layout with two staircases at each end of the hallway and around ten rooms on each floor, there was an alley doorway that is guarded by two guards on the ground floor and anyone can jump down the staircases all the way to the ground floor if they wanted to, avoiding detection.

The guards and Will reached the tenth floor, where Will can see the familiar door. The loud click from the keys and the creak made by the door made Will’s spine chill. The guards carefully placed Will on his front side, avoiding any physical contact to his patched back. They gently placed him on the disgusting mattress.

“Do some shit like this again, we won’t be as nice.” The guard threatened. 

A loud slam from the door didn’t scare Will this time. Will just lied down on his mattress, waiting for someone to save him. Wondering what is happening to Jane.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Fuck!” Jane yelled as Billy sweep her feet which made her tumble down.

“Remember, the fists isn’t the only thing you need to keep an eye on. The legs are a deadly weapon as well. Watch their whole entire body.” Billy noted,

Billy lent a hand to help Jane get on her feet.

“How much time do I have before we leave?” Jane questioned.

Billy approached his jacket that he left on the bed before starting teaching Jane some dodging moves.

“Shit we have five minutes.” Billy blurted.

Billy began rushing to the clothing wardrobe where he found box of make-up.

“Alright hold still, I’m going to quickly make some fake cuts and bruises on your face. Oh and make you look tired and pale as well.” Billy explained whilst he was ripping a couple of tissues he found in the make up box.

He began rolling them and sticking it to Jane’s face.

“So, do you usually help kids like me?” Jane wondered, whilst Billy was making a fake cut on her left cheek.

“Yeah, whenever I have the money to.” 

“Why don’t try and save everyone at one time? Like have a big escape plan.” 

“I may be skilled but I’m not that skilled.” Billy giggled.

“Look kid, it ain’t easy to try and save every kid in a short period of time. Each rescue mission requires a lot of planning and lot of resources to pull off. Including a shit ton of money as well to give to the kids because where I live, kid prefer living on the streets. And also, it’ll cause a lot suspicion if we do it in a short period of time. ” Billy explained. 

“And we’re done.” Billy announced

Jane got on to her feet and walked towards the nearest mirror, and was surprised from the realistic looking cut, bruises and sickly look she has.

“Holy shit! Is- is it real?” Jane spluttered.

“That’s the whole point. Just don’t touch your face for the next few days to make it look more convincing.”

“Wait why do we need it to be convincing looking?” Jane puzzled.

“If you have a serious injury or you’re clearly, there’s a high chance they won’t let you have sex for a couple of days which gives you enough time for planning and to fill your brother in.” Billy clarified.

The conversation was then interrupted by loud knock on the door.

Both Billy and Jane’s heads snapped towards the door in pure terror.

“Ok, you quickly grab all the medications you need for your brother into your overalls and kneel near the bed, I’ll come and quickly handcuff you to make it look more convincing that were doing some kinky shit.” Billy whispered quickly.

Jane nodded and headed off to do exactly what Billy instructed.

“Hold on, let me put on some clothes first!” Billy shouted at the door.

“They can’t hear you, the door is sound proof.” Jane explained.

Billy quickly grabbed a weapon from the closet to match the cut on Jane’s cheek and a pair of handcuffs. Whilst going through the weapon closet, he finds a very noticeable ring near the corner of the big wooden closet. He quickly ran over to Jane whilst putting on the spiked ring as a demonstration.

“You wear this ring so the spikes is sticking INSIDE your hand. Aim for the side of the neck. Make sure your hand is in a cup shape when you’re piercing into them.” Billy explained as quick as possible.

Billy twisted and pull the ring out of his finger and placed it inside one of Jane’s overall pockets. Billy then began walking towards the door but as he got closer, he quickly gave Jane one last look before he opened it, giving her warning that he’s opening it. 

Jane quickly cuffed herself and gave Billy a nod of approval. As Billy opened the door, four older drunk man was towering over him, glancing at him menacingly. One of the other guards saw a “weeping” little girl, cuffed on the bed rails.

A guard stomped towards Jane and unlocked her cuff.

“She has large cut on face. No signs of bacteria or infection.” The guard examined.

“I’ll put ointment on you.” The guard with broken english coldly said to Jane.

Before his grimy hands touched Jane’s face, he was stopped by the little girl herself.

“Wait, let me put it on. My hands are cleaner.” Jane weakly squeaked.

The guard shrugged and just handed the ointment over to Jane for her to apply herself. When the guard looked away, Jane squeeze the bottle so it looks like it was recently used.

“I’m done.” She notified.

The guard returned and took the ointment back.

“She needs a couple of days break. Very pale.” The guarded examined whilst grabbing the ointment from her and giving Jane a bandage. Jane began to cover her “cut” with the given bandage.

“Alright, whatever.” The guard replied whilst still glancing at Billy like he was looking for something. The guard in the room with Jane pulled her up onto her feet and started taking her away.

“I’ll escort you out of the building, sir. Right this way.” The guard that was staring at Billy said whilst opening his arm out, in a way of saying ‘this way’.

“Wait, let me grab my bag.” Billy stammered as he walked back into the room to grab his now empty bag.

The escorting guard began to walk towards the staircase, with Billy walking behind him. As Jane and Billy were going seperate ways, both turned around and looked at each other directly in the eyes one last time.

Billy gave a nod, whilst all Jane could do was stare as the guard was right behind her. 

“You must be tired. Lucky for you, we’re giving you three days break. You look shit.” The guard informed as they got closer to the tenth floor. Jane saw the door where Will and her were staying which made her throat itch a little. She didn’t really think about Will when she was with Billy, which made her feel slightly guilty.

As the guard unlocked the door, a strong breeze of medicinal aroma clouded Jane’s nose which surprised her. As she entered the room, she saw Will in nice clothing lying on his front where his face is being hidden as it was facing towards the wall. The door slammed behind her as she got in the room.

Will didn’t move at all when the door slammed, which made Jane worried because Will was absolutely afraid of loud sudden bangs. 

“Hey Will, I’m back.” Jane sheepishly said.

No reply.

“Will?” Jane was beginning to think the worse. She rushed towards Will’s lifeless body and begins to shake him.

“Will, hey it’s me. Come on dude talk to-“ Jane suddenly gasped when she could see Will’s face as bright as day. One of his eyes are slightly open like he is lost in a trance, his eye bags are as purple as bruises, his skin is as pale as a vampire, there’s a large whip injury on his cheek and there’s a cotton, squared eyepatch covering his left eye.

“Will! Will! Holy shit, talk to me, please!” Jane frantically shrieked. 

Jane was shaking him now to try and get him out of the trance. Jane eyes were beginning to be blinded with droplets. She began to feel guilty as she got a break whilst Will went through hell, and Jane completely forgot about Will which made things a lot worse.

“I’m so sorry, Will.” Jane apologised whilst hugging his head.

“Why did you take all the blame? They could of gone easier on you.” She whimpered.

Will was beginning to cut out of his trance. He saw a tear-filled little girl with bruises and a bandage on her cheek, hugging him.

“Jane?” Will whispered as his throat is sore from the screaming and yelling.

“Holy shit, Will.” Jane tighten her hug around Will’s head and bought it closer to her chest. She began lovingly kissing his hair as a way to show her sisterly love to her brother.

“I’m alright, Jane. No need to be worried.” Will lied.

“I’m so sorry, Will. What did they do to you?” Jane blubbered whilst still holding onto Will’s head.

“Things that makes me happy, knowing that you didn’t go through it.” Will smiled in her arms.

After three minutes of crying and hugging, Jane spoke up.

“You want me to sing you to sleep like mother did? You look very tired Will.” Jane murmured.

Will weakly snickered, “I would like that a lot.”

Jane began to take deep breaths and began to rock Will back and forth, just like their mum did every night before they go to sleep. Jane shook off those memories and tried to be strong for Will.

‘Fly me to the moon’

‘And let me play among the stars’

‘Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars’

Will began to get very sleepy due to Jane’s soft and gentle voice.

‘In other words, hold my hands’

‘In other words, darling kiss me’

‘Fill my heart with song’

‘And let me sing forever more’

‘You are all I long for, all I worship and adore’

Jane yawned halfway during the song, but luckily Will already fell asleep. However she continued.

‘In other words, Please be true’

Jane herself was losing consciousness and began to drift off in the last verse.

‘In other words, I love you’  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I hope you are satisfied, sir. Have a good day.” The guard that escorted Billy monotoned. 

The guard opened the entrance door for Billy to leave. As Billy got outside, he stretched his arms up into the air as the sun was beginning to set.

Max, aiming the hunting rifle at the guard that was escorting Billy out, saw the signal and began to pack up.

Billy walked across the street, and saw guards lurking around the area. Without any of the guards looking, Billy quickly blinked onto the roof where Max set up her look out. The place was littered with water bottles, potato chip sachets and lollie wrappers.

“Max, what the actual fuck?” Billy blurted when he saw the countless amount of junk food wrappers, scattered around the roof.

“What? I got hungry.” Max smirked.

The next thing Billy noticed was Max’s very noticeable eye bags and messy hair.

“You look the witch that gave me nightmares when I was kid. Did you pull an all nighter again cuz you look like an actual mess.” Billy wondered as he began to help Max pack up her gear.

“Yep, it’s all or nothing, bro.” which made Billy rolled his eyes.

Max then notices there was no children around Billy at all and gave Billy a look of confusion.

“Wait, where’s the kids?” Max questioned as she continue to looked around, hoping there’s a kid on roof somehow.

“Change of plans. The kid’s brother wasn’t with her and she won’t leave without him. She believed she and her brother can escape through the back alleyway, so we will come back here in two days and wait for the,.” Billy explained.

“Will they be alright with escaping?”

“Yeah, the girl has potential. The father was a lower class city watch guard but somehow made a tank with the girl. And also, I think you’ll like her. Her name is Jane, and she’s really adorable.” Billy giggles.

Max blushed from that information.

‘She sounds like a delight’ Max thought to herself.

“Shut up.” Max said embarrassed.

“Alright, all packed up?” Billy asked as he was now carrying two duffle bags.

“Yeah, I can carry my one.” Max said as she extended her arm, which signalled ‘give it here’.

Billy handed her duffle bag and gave the Golden Cat one last glance before he blinks off.

“Alright, let’s dip.” Billy exclaimed.

The siblings then blinked out from the roof and disappeared into the sunset.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Loud clip-clops of two horses and moving carriage echoed down the empty dark streets. Mike Wheeler, looking over the buildings he pasts, was very tired.

After a tiring day of trying out suits, food, finding new carpeting and tea sets, The three Wheelers was absolutely exhausted and couldn’t wait to get home sleep. However was woken up by am excited squeal from Lady Karen, which is very out of character for the sophisticated woman.

“Michael, Nancy, put your hand here.” Karen asked whilst grabbing her loving children‘s hands and placed it on her belly. Both siblings felt a gentle kick in her belly which made the two gasped in excitement as well.

“My little baby, is excited to get out into the world.” Karen smiled so brightly.

Lady Karen hasn’t smiled brightly for a very long time so seeing her like this made Nancy and Mike feel warm inside.

“Have you given thought for the names yet, mother?” Nancy questioned, whilst still feeling the unborn child kicking.

“Yes I have. If it’s a girl, I’ll name her Holly. If it’s a boy I will name him Luka.” The lady responded in a soft manner.

“My goodness, they’re a real kicker.” Mike perked up as he noticed that the baby has been kicking for a couple of minutes now.

“Well at least I know my baby will be either a great football player or a Dunwall police officer.” Karen joked.

Nancy snickered a little and Mike shook his head in disapproval whilst hiding a smile from that slightly offensive joke. Dunwall police officers are known for police brutality which made Mike feel guilty for even smiling, but happy because they can still laugh after everything that has happened their family.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
The twins woke up to a sudden chillness in their room.

‘Something doesn’t feel right’ Jane thought as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

Will was curious as well, as the cold was unbearable and something is really off about the atmosphere.

As the two looked away from the metal door that trapped the two in the room, a sudden noise of rock clashing to one another made them turn around.

The metal door has completely disappeared. The whole wall where the door was has disappeared. All that can be seen beyond the hole was floating rocks and rocky platforms scattered through out the twisted wonderland. All around the area they’re in, all that can be seen is an endless dark oblivion and a handsome man with pure black, demonic eyes staring directly at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering what the song that Jane sings, it’s called ‘In other words’ by Kaye Ballard. The song is also known as ‘Fly me to the moon’ and it is my all time favourite song. I chose Branda Lee’s rendition as the pace that Jane sang.


End file.
